Two Wheels Move The Soul
by HaloHunter89
Summary: It's bike rally week in southern Georgia bringing in large crowds and unexpected experiences. Carol meets Daryl and a week they'll never forget or get over transpires leaving them both changed. [Caryl] Pre-ZA AU I own nothing of the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a shorter story. Can't give exact chapter length but I've got plans for it and something else in mind. Think of this as a prequel of sorts. Big thank you goes to EnglishPoet18 and BluLcy for all their inspires they spammed me with to get me writing. I've got some big plans and I hope you all likes where this goes. **

**Carol and Daryl are in their early twenties. Carol and Stacey are twenty and Daryl is twenty-one. Merle is twenty-eight.**

Carol smiled watching the bikes as they drove through town she always loved bike week here. The excitement, the leather, the chrome, and everything that went with it. Being the daughter of one of the best mechanics in the state gave her all the exposure she needed with as many people who came through the shop. They all knew she was Dean's daughter and for as rough as most of them were they all treated her with respect. You didn't disrespect the man or his only daughter when he was working on your bike.

"Carol Ann!" Dean's voice called from the inside of the bay doors.

Turning she walked back up the lane towards her waiting father. Smiling at him she raised a brow, "What?"

"You remember Will Dixon? Well him and his boys are gonna be in town and if they stop by before I get back I want you to call me." His voice was serious letting her know he meant business.

"Alright." She saluted him as he walked past shaking his head, "Get ya ass inside before someone tries to pick you up."

Carol laughed, "You act like I'm not an adult."

Dean looked at her thoughtfully, "Don't care how old your ass is your still my daughter. Too early in the day to think about murder."

Carol watched him pull away and moved inside the shop trying to find something to busy herself with. She tried to listen for sounds of anyone pulling up but the there was so much traffic with it being bike week that she couldn't make much out. Looking up at the sounds of boots she smiled broadly at the person making their way towards her.

"Didn't think you were going to be able to make it in!" Carol laughed.

"You think some waitress job is going to keep from all these leather clad men?"

Carol eyed her friend shaking her head, "Ace most of them are OLD!"

Licking her lips she leaned in, "Got a thing for older men Carol."

"Considering we just turned twenty and most are in their fourties or older I think you need to aim a bit lower." Carol grinned at her.

Stacey jumped up on the desk setting down heavily crossing her booted legs under her, "Where's your dad?"

Carol sighed, "He went on a run for parts."

"Wanna get out of here?" Stacey grinned her eyes twinkling.

Carol smiled, "I can't. He's expecting some men and he wants me to wait and call him when they get here."

As if on cue the thunderous sounds of bikes echoed close and Carol leaned looking out the door seeing three bikes on the lane. Carol stood moving out the doors towards the lead man who she immediately recognized as Will. She would never be able to forget what this man looked like for as long as she lived. Her father and Will had served in the military together and there were pictures of him with her father together over seas and even back here. He came to visit he father often over the years, they had formed a brotherhood in blood and battle. He was like family and his demeanor was calming to be around but there was no doubt that he could be a frightening man if he had the mind to be. The other two men with him though she couldn't say she knew. Maybe one was Merle but she couldn't be sure since it had been so long since she had seen him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Carol Ann!" Will laughed walking towards her his heavy booted feet thudding.

Smiling broadly she was enveloped in a crushing hug that lifted her from the ground in not time. Her feet dangled as he held her supported against his solid frame. He laughed deeply it vibrating against his chest where her face was planted. He let her down holding her out at arm's length and whistling, "Grew up on us girl. Not sure I like that shit."

Carol blushed but he winked at her before holding his hand out to Stacey next to her, "Ma'am."

She blushed deeply and Carol smiled, "This is my friend Stacey."

"My pleasure." His deep southern drawl was gruff.

Carol could see one of the men behind him kicked back leaning on his bike but the other was blocked from her view. She was pretty sure these were his sons but wasn't sure. She'd met Merle a few years back before he shipped out but she couldn't remember the other one too much.

"Boys!" Will's voice commanded attention. "Get ya asses up here and say hello."

Carol met Merle's eyes and he gave her a smile before his eyes landed on Stacey his look turning wolfish. He was his dad made over in every bit. He was stocky and had the look of military about him his eyes pensive even when they changed. Turning her eyes back over she watched as his other son made his way towards them on silent feet. He was leaner, more lithe and whipcord built from what she could see that wasn't covered in his leather jacket. He was looking down obscuring his face from view as he stepped next to his father on the left just behind him.

"Merle you remember Carol Ann. Daryl don't think you met her then you were with Norman when I came down here." He spoke to the youngest.

His face lifted at Will speaking directly to him and Carol sucked in a breath and felt Stacey grip her arm tightly. Daryl licked his lips the dark sunglasses obscuring his eyes as he looked at the older man.

"Sounds about right." His southern drawl was more pronounced than Merle's and his words were like sandpaper covered in sin and honey. Just the right amount of burn to make it sweet.

His face turned to her and she got her first real glimpse of him and swallowed heavily feeling like she couldn't breathe. He was beautiful with his tossled wind-swept hair hanging haphazardly over his forehead just dark enough to not be considered blonde. She wanted to run her hands through it and see how soft she knew it would feel against her skin.

Will smiled at her clearing his throat, "Carol this is my youngest Daryl."

Stacey moved past her when she didn't speak, "Are y'all thirsty? Carol go ahead and call Dean." She elbowed her and Carol shook her head slightly blushing hard before nodding and turning to walk into the shop.

She made her way to the office feeling Stacey behind her after a minute. "Hey! There here dad." She nodded keeping her eyes on Stacey as she heard the men out front laughing. There was a deep barking laugh and a deep chuckle, but it was the softer laugh that got her attention. She just knew it was Daryl's.

Hanging up she blushed again as Stacey gave her a knowing smile, "Did you just have a stroke out front?"

Carol looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you're the only one. If you'd stared at him any harder than you would have died from not breathing." Stacey smiled at her.

Carol shook her head meeting her eyes, "I don't know what happened."

"Carol Ann Halcomb. That is the first time I've seen you speechless and seen you any bit interested in a man. It's the leather isn't it? Or is that mole just above his lip...I just wanna lick it." Stacey teased.

Carol's mind recalled his face rapid fire in her mind and she let herself focus on his face. It was sculptured in a way that made you wanna investigate every peak and valley. His high cheek bones and smooth lips with that mole just made your mouth drool and your thighs tighten against the ache. He was the type of man you could get lost looking at if you weren't careful. She was nervous to see what he would look like without that leather jacket on after it exposed more of him and those sunglasses. She was hungry to see his eyes in a way she didn't quite understand.

Carol huffed, "Shut up."

Stacey elbowed her and they made their way back outside just as Daryl straddled his bike laughing with Merle. His face was split into a wide grin showing off perfectly straight white teeth and Merle was speaking low, and from what she could recall of the man he was no doubt saying something filthy. Daryl shook his head looking down as Merle made lewd gestures while Will wasn't looking at the pair of them.

"Oh come Darylina act like you wouldn't!" Merle laughed.

Will turned looking at them, "Merle quit startin' shit."

"Aint startin' shit, statin' facts here!" Merle grinned. Will winked at him and Daryl sighed as they got closer.

"Can't you just leave shit alone. And by that I mean me! Leave me the fuck alone." Daryl snapped.

Carol and Stacey set back watching both men sneakily as they set talking lounging on their bikes. Will was shaking his head stepping in between them ever so often breaking up would be fights before they could start.

"You know maybe you're right...maybe I should look at younger men. Merle seems like a good start." Stacey quipped. "I would have said Daryl but I think you're already about to combust sexually just being around him."

Carol raised her eyebrows, "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Cause I'd ride him into the ground." Stacey grinned at her.

Dean pulling up distracted them all and he was off his bike in no time grabbing Will and hugging him. "Brother! How the fuck you been?"

Will smiled stepping back, "Good if I could keep these two from tearing each others throats out."

"Aint that what brothers do?" Dean laughed, "Merle aint you to old to be fuckin' with your baby brother?" He moved closer to the pair of them pulling each into a one-armed hug. "Goddamn Daryl you've grown up. Makin' my ass feel old."

"Cause your ass is old." He grinned at him.

"How old are you now?" Dean questioned smiling at his quip.

Will stepped next to him his arm going around Daryl's shoulders, "He's just turned twenty-one."

Dean whistled, "Think we can do something about that...What day was it?"

Daryl shook his head ducking away from the attention being on him. Shaking his head Merle laughed stepping closer, "It was just three days ago. Been on the road the entire time tough."

"Carol!" Dean whistled. Carol walked over looking at her father, "Karen's still open?"

Carol raised her eyebrow, "What time is it?"

"Just after four." Merle smiled at her.

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah she'll be open later cause of the rally this week."

Dean shot her a look, "Get ya shit and show these two where it is and let Karen know it's for his birthday."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him but he pursed his lips not looking away. She sighed and turned getting a wide grin from Stacey whose eyes were so bright and full of amusement Carol had to forcibly hold in a groan. Walking towards the shop she walked in the office getting her purse as she let it fall around her body as Stacey walked in.

"Soooo...what are you taking?" Stacey quipped with a wide smile.

Carol growled walking by her as she dug her keys from inside her purse. She walked back out about the time both men kicked started their bikes Merle letting his idle loudly on purpose. Merle's bike was clearly set up in a way to attract attention with the pipes he'd had installed and the engine he was sporting. Daryl's though was no less powerful but quieter, sharper, and built for speed.

Dean smiled at her as she neared pulling his wallet out as she walked close by. Stopping her with a look he handed her bills and nodded at her not speaking since Merle kept revving his engine. Will shot him a look and Merle's loud laughter died down with the engine to an idle. Daryl shook his head hot boxing the rest of his cigarette while they waited.

Will looked at Daryl then at her, "Make sure he doesn't try to take off on you. Merle is likely going to show his ass and Daryl hates attention being on him. The less said about his birthday to them there the better." Will sighed.

Carol nodded chewing her lip shooting at look at Daryl, "Alright."

Dean smiled at her, "Carol Ann and Stacey, don't you let them boys one up you. Give as good as you get."

Will snorted and Carol eyes widened knowing Stacey was getting ready to embarrass her father.

She stepped closer to him her hip bumping his, "I always give as good as I get Dean." She purred before sauntering off toward Carol's car.

Carol followed after her and she stopped when Stacey did, "Are y'all riding your bikes or with us?"

Merle and Daryl shared a look both grinning, "Sugar four wheels move the body but two wheels move the soul." Merle cooed.

Neither said anything else as they walked the bikes backwards waiting at the lane for the two women to take the lead. Carol smiled at his words and the easy way they had about them. It was nice to see someone younger around here instead of all the older men her father usually had around. She smiled to herself already thinking about what could be in store for this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get pm's about these characters being out of character I want to make some things clear. Daryl is younger. His father hasn't beat him, he still had a rough past with some things that happened but nothing that would damage him near as bad. He's still the awkward shy guy that has no game but younger. I've took liberties here. It's my story, I can do that. Also with them being younger Carol isn't damaged from Ed. Also they are drinking and young. Things and shit happen. It's summer for them...just go with it. Any questions about anything in this...just message me.**

Pulling up he planted his feet and let the bike idle for a second looking at the building in front of him. He had been through here a few times but never really through here if you knew what he meant. Cutting the engine he kicked the stand down and dismounted bouncing on the balls of his feet stretching his back and muscles. They had been riding for the better part of two days and he was wore the fuck out they hadn't really stopped to eat or drink really just been driving like the devil himself was after them.

Merle pulled up parking next to him as Dean's daughter and the other girl climbed free of her car. His eyes shielded with sunglasses he let them slide over her long smooth legs up to her breast that were the perfect size. Her nipples were hard and pushing against her tank top as she stood laughing with her friend her face lighting up as she done so. Licking his lips he shook his head and looked off before he got himself shot. Dean would tear his dick from his body for the thoughts and things he wanted to do to his daughter.

"See somethin' you like brother?" Merle chuckled standing next to him. "Carol or the other?"

Turning and looking at Merle, "What are you on about? Who the fuck is who?"

"Carol is Dean's daughter not sure who the other's name. But her tits speak enough I don't need a fuckin' name." Merle leered.

"Goddamn." Daryl muttered as Carol stopped in front of the door.

"Y'all comin?"

"I hope." Merle cackled.

Carol's friend turned and shot Merle a look that made Daryl blush. Shaking his head he followed after Carol his eyes following the sway of her ass as she walked, she had that natural swing in her step that made a man want to get on his knees and beg. And right now he wasn't above begging.

"Carol Ann didn't expect to see you here today. How's that daddy of yours, that scoudrel.." Her voice was soft and filled full of affection. She looked behind Carol smiling wide, "Who are your friends here?"

"You remember Will Dixon? It's his sons." Carol spoke softly.

Karen's smile broadened further, "Well if you left those two together I'm not sure they wont get arrested those two always were trouble together." Her eyes turned back to the brothers and she smiled at them, "Name Karen Lancaster nice to meet you..."

Merle stepped forward, "Name's Merle and this is my baby brother Daryl."

Daryl nodded at her his voice rough, "Ma'am."

She smiled at him, "So what can I do for you all?"

Carol moved forward, "Dad said to let you know that this is for Daryl's birthday."

Karen turned to him smiling, "How old are you honey?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "Twenty-one ma'am." He felt his face heating up from the attention being on him.

She hummed and turned motioning them after her, "Now don't tell on me." She chuckled, "But I do have the best shine this side of the Mason Dixon line."

Merle hooted and he groaned shaking his head already knowing Merle was going to drag his ass around till he gave in. He couldn't refuse really with it being Dean and really he could use a drink at the moment. He knew he was gonna get shitfaced fast though with him not having eaten anything all day or really the day before but fuck it.

Karen opened a hidden door and she grinned, "Use to be a speak easy back in the old days. My grandfather has been makin shine longer than the law has been in this town."

The door swung open to expose a spacious area fitted for a comfortable gathering, an intimate gathering. He swallowed at the thought his mind flicking back the sway of Carol's hips. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips feeling her brush past him to go inside. She smiled up at him her face red and Merle elbowed him.

"She wants it brother. Don't be a goddamn pussy." Merle spoke low so only Daryl would hear him.

Merle waggled his eyebrows at Daryl setting down on one of the couches that circled the room. It was elaborate he had to give it that. With the rich red walls and deep mahogany cherry stained floors, it painted the room in deep colors leaving the room with a shadowy glow. Even with lights placed around the room it felt like everything stayed shadowed and cloaked, secretive.

He set down across from Merle on a couch facing him and shrugged his leather jacket from his body. It was hot as fuck and without the wind from the bike on him it was unbearable even in the air conditioning. He felt his shirt cling to him with sweat and he grimaced wanting nothing more than to have a shower. He was road weary, tired, and hungry he didn't feel like setting around with people he didn't really know.

Merle was talking up the girl that was with Carol and she was eating out of the palm of his hand in not time leaving him to shake his head. He wasn't sure how his brother managed to get women to eat out the palm of his hands in seconds flat but the bastard always did. He was always saying shit about Dixon charm but if there was such a thing he sure as fuck didn't get it.

Carol set down next to him about the time Stacey's mouth and Merle's started a war he didn't want to see the end of. Cringing he looked away, "Fuck." he muttered. Seeing Carol looking at him he blushed, "Excuse me." Will would slap the fuck out of him for speaking like that in front of Carol while he himself cussed up a storm.

She smiled turning on the seat as she sipped her drink. He was already feeling the effects of the shine burning through his system and pulled his sunglasses off tilting his head back.

"Is your brother always so forward?" Carol laughed.

Snorting, "Something like that. Keep clear of him...all I'm saying."

She laughed the sound sweet and feather light around him in contrast with the deep sultry room they set in. His eyes tilted to hers and he watched the flush on her cheeks knowing his appraisal was likely embarrassing her but he couldn't help it. She was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, she was a classic beauty in every since of the word.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was breathless.

Looking away he felt the heat of her stare on him and shifted in his seat wanting to drag her to him. He knew better than to put hands on a woman though without her expressed consent, he wasn't looking to get slapped. Carol moved closer to him the more Merle and Stacey got lost in each others body.

He wasn't sure how long he had set and listen to Carol talk about any and everything but he had. When her soft lilting voice stopped he looked over seeing her watching him with her blue eyes intently. Flicking his eyes around he didn't see Merle or Stacey anywhere and shook his head, hopefully his ass wasn't just out in the back fuckin' her where anyone could see.

"They've been gone for awhile."

Looking back at her he couldn't help the boyish grin on his face and pulled his cigarettes out. It was no doubt dark and he was too drunk to drive by now so he just settled on the wide couch that was almost like a bed. Lighting up he started blowing smoke rings in the dark feeling himself loosen up more with the shine in his blood and his brothers overbearing personality not there sneering at him.

"What are you gonna do with your life Daryl?" Carol questioned suddenly.

Daryl blew another smoke ring his eyes following it as it hung between them. He thought about what she asked his mind running through things he knew he was good at and things that were expected of him. His father and grandfather just wanted him to do something and make a living for himself not wasting the time he had. But truthfully Daryl wanted to do like all the men in his family. Every Dixon that was worth his salt had been in the military in some form or fashion. He had never brought it up to his father or family really. He was the youngest of all the men in his family and considered the baby, and goddamn they treated him like one.

"Military." He spoke quietly. "Family tradition."

Carol scooted closer to him her thigh rubbing against him and she nodding her head, "My dad talks about the military a lot...talks about like he misses it."

Daryl smiled, "I've heard more stories about Will and Dean together over seas than I can recall." Daryl snorted his body slumping with fatigue more.

The more he settled into the couch the more Carol settled into his side. Usually he would move away from someone and set off by himself not one to have his space invaded but something about her was soothing. Couldn't hurt though that she smelled fuckin' amazing though, he couldn't place the scent though. He could smell peaches on her and it was making his mouth water though and he couldn't help but wonder if she was just as sweet.

Daryl turned his head to look at her about the time she turned her head and their eyes locked. Her breath hitched out of her chest and she parted her lips her tongue sliding out over her full bottom lip leaving it glistening at him in a taunt. Daryl swallowed he wasn't a stupid man and the look in her eyes was invitation enough to kiss her and the alcohol in his system was just enough that right at the second he didn't give two shits if Dean made him useless to a woman.

Leaning in he claimed her lips and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back her tongue sliding against his bottom lip. Daryl groaned his hand cupping the side of her throat feeling her heart in his palm hammering away. He shifted dragging her closer to him deepening the kiss chasing her taste around. She tasted of peaches like he thought and he could taste the faintness of the alcohol in her mouth giving mixing with his own. She mewled against him arching into his chest as their tongue danced together. Her hand slid along his thigh tensing causing his blood to hum and head south following her hand. He groaned when she tightened her grip on him and she smiled into the kiss letting him take control of it.

Breaking apart for air her pupils were dilated and she was looking up at him her eyes wide. She smiled suddenly the look making him smile with her despite his heavy breathing. The sound of a door banging open and his brothers laugh had them breaking apart. Carol didn't move away from like he thought she would have but instead stayed setting right against him her body flush with his her hand still resting on his thigh. He tried to get control of his heart and hard on knowing Merle was going to give him shit soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol stared straight ahead watching as Merle and Stacey made their way back through to where her and Daryl were. Her hand was still setting on his thigh and the feeling of his muscle below her hand was making her feel light-headed or maybe that was the alcohol. She chanced a look over at him and he had his head leaned back again the column of his throat exposed. She couldn't believe someone who looked like him was single and that some girl hadn't already claimed him.

"You asleep Darylina?" Merle chuckled.

Carol watched his eyes go to her hand then his brother again. His eyes turned appraising in an instant and she was more aware of what they had done and where it had been headed. Merle's eyes went to her and she unconsciously flexed her fingers on Daryl's thigh causing him to shift under her touch. She knew she should move her hand, she wasn't the type of girl to throw herself at a man but there was something about him. She felt like if she moved her hand he'd disappear on her altogether. She had never really been attracted to anyone and felt that pull that she had the second she had seen him. It wasn't even just about looks, something about his quiet demeanor and his voice was like a wild-fire in her blood.

No with other men that had tried to flirt with her all through high school up to now had been nothing but a pest. It annoyed her and she couldn't see any of them in an attractive light. Stacey always told her she was going to be a nun and die a virgin. Always swearing she was missing out on one of the bigger joys of life.

"You hear me baby brother?" Merle's voice took on the tone of an older brother and worried.

Daryl lifted his head locking eyes with him, "No I aint asleep you jackass."

Merle set down across from him his eyes going back to her as Daryl's head dropped back again. He was studying her and she felt like she was being interviewed in a way. He wasn't saying anything but the silence was speaking for him right now more than she was sure his words could. Merle was open book at times with his eyes more than anything. They were on fire and questioning her motives. The thought almost made her laugh being that Daryl was a grown man.

She could remember though the times he had come in with Will and the way Merle had talked about his younger brother. No doubt that he'd kill anyone over his brother to be sure he was safe. There was strong blood between them and she even seen it in the way Will looked at his youngest. Daryl's tone earlier when he had mentioned being the youngest and wanting to join to the service made sense now. He hadn't told his father or brother because they would likely push him away from what he wanted.

"Did you hear me Carol?" Stacey smiled at her knowingly.

Clearing her throat and blushing Carol looked at her pulling her eyes away from her hand on Daryl. "Sorry no."

Stacey laughed, "I said your dad called and said that him and Will were getting something to eat then coming to get the boys."

Carol frowned at her words but chewed her lip forcing her words back. She barely knew him so why was she bothered at the prospect of him leaving so soon. Licking her lips trying to think of a change of subject she could still taste him there and she smiled repeating her actions.

Daryl set up suddenly his eyes flicking around the room before he stood in one switch motion. All of their eyes tracked him across the room to where he disappeared. Carol suddenly felt like a spot light was on her and she looked away.

"So you and my brother huh?" Merle smiled at her waggling his eyebrows. Carol looked at him briefly but didn't say anything and his smile just grew wider. "Don't need you to confirm it. His beard done it for you."

Carol raised an eyebrow and Stacey smiled at her, "Beard burn."

Carol's face turned so red she felt heat pouring over body. She looked at Stacey but she shrugged and Carol was ready for a change of subjects. "Did he say when he'd be here?"

Stacey chewed her lip, "Should be here in next few minutes."

Merle kicked his legs out, "I fuckin' hope. I'm goddamn tired."

Daryl walked back by buckling his belt yawning and he slumped into the seat, "I hear ya."

The door swung open suddenly and Will stepped through Karen right behind him followed by Dean. Will's eyes immediately went to Daryl then his oldest. She was right about them being like guard dogs around him, it had to get old. She seen Dean eyeing her but he kept his mouth shut and she was aware of how close she had really moved to Daryl even after he came back from the bathroom. She wasn't even aware of moving closer to him.

"How drunk are you Daryl?" Will questioned.

Daryl lifted his eyes, "Aint drunk."

Karen smiled, "He didn't drink like his brother here. Don't think he's much for shine boys."

"Nah my boys more of a southern comfort man." Will smiled setting down on his other side. Will's arm came up and over the back of the couch around Daryl's shoulders his hand brushing against her since she was so close to Daryl.

Karen turned her eyes on to him, "If you would have rather have Southern Comfort you should have said something honey."

Daryl gave her a side smile and shook his head, "Aint much for drinkin' and drivin' ma'am."

"How the hell you get one son that has manners and the other is a scoundrel Will?" Dean laughed dropping down next to Merle.

Merle elbowed him, "Aint my fault Darylina's always been the sweet one."

Daryl scowled and Carol couldn't help the smile that split her face watching the men argue back and forth. Daryl was quiet even with them around and she felt her eyes drawn back to him as he chewed his lip. She felt Will's laugh shake Daryl's form as he tightened his grip around Daryl. Daryl slumped more before standing suddenly. All eyes turned to him but looked away when his cigarettes were pulled from his pocket.

"You can smoke in here." Karen smiled.

He shook his head making for the exit and Will watched him before looking to Merle. Something passed between the two that had eyes on her. Even her father was looking at her and she looked at Stacey hoping she'd say something about leaving. She didn't feel as comfortable now with the attention and she got why Daryl had made for the exit.

Stacey stood up yawning and grinned at her, "I'm tired Carol. You wanna get out of here?"

Dean leaned forward-looking at her, "How much have you drank?"

Carol frowned, "I'm sober."

Dean shook his head, "You aint driving anywhere. You aint a drinker Carol Ann."

Merle snorted and grinned at her and she watched the wheels in head and then he shrugged, "Get Daryl to take them."

"How the hell is your brother going to get back then?"

"He's got two fuckin' legs aint he?" Merle snapped with no real menace.

Carol felt her face flush at the thought of Daryl in her place. What would he look like standing in her living room, her bedroom better yet. Her mind drifted to the solid feel of him when she had been pressed against him and the intoxicating taste and smell of him. Licking her lips searching for that taste again she frowned.

Just as soon as she opened her mouth to protest Daryl came around the corner. All eyes turned to him and then Dean looked to Will then her. "Stacey you stayin' at Carol's?"

Nodding her head at him, "Yes."

Carol chewed her lip and seen Dean smile at her, "Daryl do me a favor?"

He looked at the man as he grabbed his leather jacket pulling it on. Will stood up walking closer to him as did Merle and Daryl backed away from them. His eyes turning suspicious. Will grabbed his shoulders forcing Daryl to hold still and look at him, Will searched his eyes and then nodded. "You really aint much for shine are you boy." He chuckled.

Daryl huffed but Merle appeared next o him suddenly and Carol walked closer to her father while they were distracted. "I'm good to drive dad." She pleaded.

He stood up glaring at her, "And if you wreck and kill your friend here...how you gonna deal with that Carol Ann? Cause by means if you're good to drive risk her life." He growled low just to her.

She paled, "I wouldn't hurt her."

"No one means to wreck and kill their friend. You DON'T drink and drive girl." He snapped.

Carol crossed her arms, "Daryl drank."

Her eyes unwillingly went to him about the time Merle got in front of him completely and she seen Daryl's entire body jar from the force of Merle shoving stuff in his pockets. What the hell was he doing? Will blocked her view walking towards her a scowl on his face but his eyes were amused and she knew it was at her expense.

"My son is sober." Will shrugged, "You on the other hand Carol are looking like you had a good night."

Carol blushed and Dean laugh his eyes looking at Will as he spoke to the man. Will was looking at her though and she fought the blush that burned across her face as she watched Merle try to man handle Daryl. Daryl was resisting him and she got a glimpse of his stomach and hips as he swatted away Merle's advances.

"Hold the hell still Darylina'." Merle laughed. Daryl snarled and there was a loud thud followed by Merle groaning. "Alright you little bastard I'll rip your fu-"

"Merle!" Will snapped silencing him. "Leave your brother alone." Carol finally pulled her eyes away from Daryl and seen Will smiling at her. He winked at her causing her blush to deepen. "Daryl get over here."

Appearing next to his father as he righted his clothes he looked up seeing both Dean and Will looking at him, "What?"

"Do me a favor Daryl and run my girl home. Her and Stacey." Dean asked.

Daryl shot a look at each girl before sighing and nodding his head.

Will looked at Carol,"Keys."

She huffed but dropped them in his hands and they were tossed at Daryl. He caught them deftly and avoided a hit from Merle at the same time. "Back the hell off." He growled.

Stacey leaned in to Carol her mouth close to her ear, "At least when you decide to climb him like a tree he'll be in your apartment."

Carol turned around looking at her wide-eyed, "I did not jump him."

Stacey smiled, "Carol if the looks you keep shooting him and the way you watch him move around is anything to go by...you're gonna be on him the first chance you get. And I was right cause I _know_ you were as soon as we disappeared earlier." She shrugged, "Besides even when we got back you wouldn't take your hand off him."

Carol couldn't help the smile on her face but said nothing not willing to talk about it with so many men around. She'd talk to her later and maybe Stacey would know what was going on.

"Drive careful." Karen smiled.

Carol hugged her by and trailed after Daryl's form till they were outside. He let a breath the second they stepped out the door and she couldn't help but feel the same. Stacey moved quick and was in the back seat her eyes shooting to Carol as she waggled her eyebrows.

Daryl pulled the door open and cringed at the tight fit, "Christ." he muttered as he slid the seat back as far as it would go.

"Long legs." Stacey purred in Carol's ear.

Carol buckled up and looked at him as he started the car. He looked at her raising a brow, "Where the hell am I going?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl swore under his breath as he listened to Carol and Stacey talk while she occasionally gave him directions. Truthfully he was thankful for the both of their distraction, he wasn't good with people or small talk. He also had no clue what to say to some woman his brother just fucked. It was awkward and he was pissed he was volunteered to cart around two girls like a damn chauffeur.

Add to that he didn't know how the fuck he was getting back to his bike... he was all kinds of annoyed. He wasn't even sure where Will had set up there reservations, he hadn't thought to ask. It was all just starting to get to him and he felt like he was trapped. His eyes went to the girl in the back seat and she as smiling broadly at her friend as she nodded along. Carol was next to him her face split into a wide smile as well as she was turned in the seat looking back. Her hair was falling around her shoulders in auburn waves as she waved her hands talking with more enthusiasm than he had seen in a long time.

"Turn here Daryl." Stacey called.

Doing as she said he seen the parking structure and pulled in shutting the car off. Climbing from the vehicle before either spoke to him he pulled his cigarettes out immediately lighting one and reveling in the flood of nicotine in his system. The sounds of laughter died as Carol and Stacey climbed free from the vehicle and walked around towards him.

Stacey grabbed Carol hugging her up and stepped back, "I told Clairee I'd stay with her tonight."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "When did you see her? I thought you just got in..."

Smiling she nodded her head, "I know but have I ever been able to tell that woman no and she listen?"

Carol laughed shutting the car door, "No your grandmother always was hard headed."

Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke watching as Stacey walked towards a car on the other end of the parking lot. Carol turned to him and gave him a shy smile and gestured to her apartment. He followed after her his eyes following the line of hr back to her heart shaped ass and further down her legs. Shaking his head he focused on something ahead of her to keep him from undressing her further with his eyes.

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl and felt her heart leap into her throat as he stepped through her door. His eyes landed on her briefly before flicking around her apartment taking it in. It was more open than he had expected but it had a comforting feel to it.

"Can I get your jacket?" her soft voice got his attention again and his eyes were drawn to her again.

Daryl sighed and shrugged out of his jacket his attention landing on her. She was flushed again and the look on her pale skin was beautiful. Letting his eyes follow the flush across her body they stopped at her collar-bones where the shirt blocked his view. Following her to where she gestured he set on the couch his eyes searching out a phone but there wasn't one.

Carol walked back in and smiled at him setting on the couch, "I'm sorry Dean made you drive me here. Kind of stranded now..."

Daryl chuckled and looked over at her watching as her lips parted her breath leaving her quicker. Raising an eyebrow at her as her fingers traced along his forearm, "Carol what're you doin?"

Carol shifted closer to him and her hand venture further up his arm her nails scraping. A groan slipped past his lips and her breath hitched at the sound escaping him causing her own moan to slip, the sound sending lightning and fire down his spine. Daryl moved quick gripping her waist and arm and lifting her up and over his waist. Daryl gripped the back of her neck dragging his nose up her throat and following along her jaw. His lips grazed hers as she parted her lips her tongue slipping out to slide along her bottom lip.

Daryl moved fast his tongue tracing the same slick path along the seam of her lips. She moaned and locked her fingers in his hair dragging him more into her the kiss turning heated as her taste flooded his mouth. He wanted to taste all of her to know if she was this sweet everywhere. The thought of his tongue teasing sliding along her body had his cock rigid and hard in his jeans, the ache almost painful.

Carol rocked her hips into him and he grunted breaking away for air. She was panting looking down at him her fingers scratching along his neck in the soft hair close. She smiled at him shyly again and Daryl leaned back looking her over, shaking his head he shifted. He couldn't do this. He was sober and she as drunk, he wasn't Merle. He liked his women lucid, wet, and willing. If Carol wanted this he wanted her to be sober when she went there.

As if reading his mind Carol leaned forward capturing his lips again her hips grinding into him harder. She kissed down his jaw and her lips met his ear nipping at it, "Touch me Daryl."

Her hands gripped his on and started dragging them up her body rucking her shirt up as they went. He watched as more of her flesh was exposed to him the further his hands went. She purred her breath along his neck causing his breath to hitch as his hands palmed her breast. The weight settled in his groin just as much as his hands.

Carol's head tipped back exposing her throat to him as his hands manipulated her nipples through the soft silk of her bra. Growling he pulled the cups down forcing them to expose her breast to him. Leaning forward his mouth closed over one it hardening further with each swipe of his tongue. Groaning around a mouthful of her she jerked and he knew he had to taste her. If he didn't it'd kill him.

Pulling off her he let his hand drift further down between her spread thighs. He palmed her and she moaned nodding her head at him, "I wanna taste you." It wasn't a question.

Carol's eyes went to his and her breath rushed from her as she let his words wash over her. He didn't look away watching as the flush on her skin deepened the more his hand moved against her. She was more responsive than he could have hoped for, it was driving him crazy. Her eyes were lust drunk and dipped in sin, that alone had him hard enough to bust his zipper.

"Bedroom." She panted and jerked her head to a door off to the side.

Daryl stood in one fluid motion taking her with him refusing to relinquish his hold on her for a second. Her mouth was on his again as he walked them the short distance to her bed. Dumping her down onto it he watched as the her breast bounced above the cups and she smiled up at him. Ignoring the knot that formed in chest and throat Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Tell me now if this isn't what you want Carol. I won't stop if you don't, not until you scream my name." Daryl growled leaning into her his nose running up her thigh and nipping her just above her mound.

She moaned letting her legs fall wider for him and she chewed her lip. Daryl let his fingers hook in the waist of her jeans and panties, they stroked her rhythmically waiting on her answer. Looking at him through her lashes she raised her hips enough for him to slide her pants free and that was all he needed. He smirked at her licking his lips watching as her pants peeled away from her exposing more of her creamy skin by the second.

Tossing her pants over his shoulders but pulling her underwear free last he locked eyes with her. Her arousal was evident and glistening on her lips. She watched him closely and he pulled her underwear up to his face breathing deeply and her mouth opened her chest heaving. That flush he loved appeared again racing down her body making him want to chase it.

"Daryl." Carol panted, "please."

Shushing her he let his fingers slip between her slick heat teasing her before slipping his finger inside. Letting out a breath at how tight she was he looked up at her, "Carol.." His voice wasn't his own anymore. He leaned in looking up at her over her pubic bone as he parted her lips. She leaned up further to watch him and he smirked letting his tongue slide out and dip into her. He groaned at her taste and was sure he'd never taste anything like her again in his life or have his fill of her. She was perfect.

She moaned the deeper his tongue delved in and he held her thighs wider for him with his shoulders. She was already shaking and he slipped another finger inside her letting his tongue circle her nerves before tracing her again. Nipping and sucking on her he watched her every breath, every emotion, every breath rise and ebb with her body.

"Oh." She panted when he caught her between his lips his tongue apply just the right pressure as his fingers hooked in her in a come hither motion. And just like he wanted she rocked with his motions fucking herself on his fingers.

Feeling her soak his fingers the closer she got he snarled and she sunk her fingers into his hair jerking him into her tighter. He smiled against her his eyes still watching her. She raised up again meeting his eyes and he double his efforts seeing her pleasure written so freely across her face.

Carol's eyes widened never breaking away from his as she cupped her breast and tormenting her nipple. She was still holding him in place and he shifted knocking her legs up and over his shoulders moving closer to her. She nodded at him, "Please...please Daryl." She moaned, "Don't stop."

Speeding his motions up he watched her fall apart her hips bucking wildly against his mouth and fingers. His name fell from her mouth like a prayer as she thrashed. He kept working her carrying her through every last moment of her orgasm that he could. Her juices pouring out of her like honey. Daryl moved down slipping his fingers from her and gathering every last drop he won. With each scrape of his scruff against her she moaned her legs widening more for him and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

Setting back he met her eyes again and she smiled at him. "I've..." She looked off getting her breath, "I've never done anything like this before."

Daryl tilted his head his fingers slipping into his mouth cleaning them up. She watched him her eyes hungry as he got the last of her from his palm as well. "Anything huh.." Daryl grunted.

Carol nodded at him her eyes on his lips, "I...it's..." She closed her eyes, "This isn't coming out like I want it too." She pouted.

Daryl leaned up his hands planting on each side of her hips, "Then what are you saying Carol?" His voice a low growl.

Her breath hitched and she leaned in kissing him. She chased his tongue and her taste around his mouth as she pulled him closer to her. Pulling away from him she met his eyes again, "This...all of this I've never done any of it."

Daryl sucked in a breath, "You a virgin Carol?"

She nodded chewing her lip and he groaned. He had a feeling from the way things seemed but hadn't pushed it to find out not wanting to hurt her. Carol threaded her fingers through his hair dragging him up on the bed and over her. "Please." She rocked her hips up into him.

Shaking his head at her and hating himself for what he was about to do. Her face paled as he shook his head again and pinned her hip down stalling her movements, "No."

She looked off her breath rushing out and she nodded, "Okay." Her voice was low but he could hear the hurt laced through it.

Gripping her jaw he forced her to look at him, "It's nothing wrong with you Carol. Not a goddamn thing." He paused looking her over before meeting her eyes again. He shifted and let go of her hip letting her come to rest against him. The second her hips met his, her able to feel his erection hard and heavy against her... her eyes widened and he smirked, "I've wanted you since seeing you at your Dean's shop. But if you want this I want you sober."

Carol frowned, "I know what I want Daryl."

He nodded at her words, "I don't want you to regret shit Carol cause..." be broke off his breathing deepening and his nostrils flaring, "goddamn I wanna do bad things to you." He growled his mouth crashing into hers again.

She rocked her hips against him the more they kissed and her hands roamed under his shirt learning every curve and dip of his body. He copied her mapping her entire body to his memory sure he would never meet someone who could compare to her.

When they broke apart she looked over at the clock and back at him. It was already late as fuck and he sighed and moved to stand. Her nails bit into his hips harshly, "No." Raising an eyebrow at her she licked her lips, "Sleep with me?" Her voice turned soft and bashful.

She was working the buttons on his shirt open already sure of his answer. He let his boots fall heavily to the ground as she shoved his shirt from his shoulders. He wouldn't claim her till she was sober but he could do this for her. Daryl watched as she set up unsnapping her bra and tossing it to the floor it landing haphazardly over his boots and she shrugged.

Her eyes were tired and glazed from lust and her drunkeness. It was quite the combination to see in her blue depths. Carol flicked her eyes to his pants and he sighed standing up unbuckling the belt letting them fall leaving him in his boxers and only that. He was hard but he'd deal with it after she passed out and from the looks of it wouldn't be long. She was yawning and shifting in bed waiting on him.

As soon as he was under the covers with him she wrapped around him like a vine. Her thigh slid between his legs and her face landed on his bicep cradling under his chin her breath fanning his chest. The sensation of this soft woman in his arms was new to him and unnerving. He never hung around after anything happened with women but he found he liked Carol there. Something that both surprised him, made him anxious, and settled something in him.

Carol's breathing evened out and he smirked burying his nose in her hair knowing he wouldn't disentangle himself from her. He'd deal with his hard on and bear with it. He didn't want to miss a minute of this, of her in his arms. It was worth it. Women like Carol didn't go for men like him so he was going to enjoy it while he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol moaned feeling his hot breath ghost over her collar bones as he looked down at her his blue eyes a heated torrent of emotions. Her thighs shook as they fell wide for him feeling him settling between her legs. She nodded at him chewing her lip and panting. He was big, bigger than she expected wincing as he sunk into her for the first time.

His lips brushed her throat before coming to her ear, "Shh Carol I got you." His voice was hoarse.

Carol rocked her hips in time with his letting him carry her towards the the release she had craved since first seeing him. The only sounds she heard were that of their bodies meeting over and over and tinted with moans and groans. She blocked out the sound of her phone ringing as he deepened his thrust his voice demanding her attention.

Rocking her hips faster she closed her eyes as her body writhed below his in release. He groaned and shifted his body falling away from hers like a passionate fog. Carol groaned and shifted her face rubbing against his coarse chest hair. He groaned again and her eyes snapped open suddenly blinking away sleep as the light from her bedroom window washed over her. She felt her face reddened as her dream assaulted her and she felt the dampness of her panties. Her orgasm was still fresh and washing through her making her breath hitch out of her chest with each after shock.

Carol's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall it was seven in the morning. Carol flicked her eyes up his body as he groaned again and his body shifted below hers. She remembered last night, every detail, every touch, noise, and plea. She remembered wanting more but him telling her to sleep. She had conceded but demanded he sleep in bed with her, she didn't want to feel like some common whore. She wanted the man who could make her feel that way with her when she woke. He'd stayed like she hoped.

Daryl shifted again and Carol's eyes widened realizing where her hands were. Lifting her head she looked down his body and her breathing changed feeling his morning wood grasped in her left hand firmly. Looking back up at him a soft groan rolled through his body and his chest rumbled she knew he was waking up, it was evident.

Panicking. Carol knew if she let go he was going to feel it but if she kept her hand there he was going to know. Daryl's arms released her from his hold against him stretching above his head and his body bowed up. His hips arched pushing him further into her hand and his body stilled instantly. She felt her chest tighten and her breath leave her when she felt his pulse strong and fluid in her palm as he swelled more.

Daryl's body dropped back down to the bed and with the motion her hand slid along his length again. She knew she should move her hand, move away from him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tightening her grip at the thought he groaned and she let her eyes finally flick up to his. They were bright, too bright in the early morning light causing her breath to hitch.

Images of those same eyes looking up her body from his kneeling position between her legs raced through her mind. The devilish smirk he had the as his face lowered like the cat that ate the canary. His eyes had never left hers and she had been unable to look away from him at all. She felt the same pull now as her eyes locked with his and she tensed her fingers around him moving just slightly.

His nostrils flared and his breathing deepened instantly, "Carol." He groaned as she repeated her motions.

She swallowed watching him for clues as to what to do. She had never been with a man at all and this was all new to her. She felt panic again but wanted this so she tried again and she watched his teeth bite into his bottom lip. She repeated her actions again and he grunted his hips lifting slightly with her.

Carol looked down his body and released her hold on him suddenly. She needed to be able to see him. Her dream was still skirting her mind slightly and the image of him hard and heavy between her legs made an ache that was almost too much. A moan passed her lips and she grabbed the waist band of his black boxers she pulled.

Daryl lifted his hips for her and she smiled a triumphant smile watching as they peeled down his slim hips and his cock sprang free. She felt her breath hitch at the sight of him and abandoned his boxers around his thighs to fully grasp him. She felt his body shift and looked up at him chewing her lip, "I've never done this..." Her voice was soft and slightly embarrassed.

Daryl's eyes darkened and he set up his hand tangling in her hair and dragging her up his body. Her mouth met his as he held her tightly to him their mouth's working together like they never knew any other way to be. His free hand gripped himself over her hand and tightened her grip over him showing her what he liked. She moaned into his mouth moving closer to him as his hand lead hers up and down his length his strong smooth strokes.

Daryl finally pulled back from her but with each movement her lips brushed his. Their breaths were mixing as their eyes stayed locked and he released his grip over her hand letting it brace him. He groaned when she tightened her grip at the base of his cock and sped her motions up the more he groaned. Carol searched his eyes and he nodded at her letting her no to keep going. She smiled a shy smile and moved to her knees in front of him the sheet falling from her body more.

She let go of him and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the bed. His eyes raked over her hungrily and she resisted the urge to cover herself. He was the first man to ever look at her and the way his eyes drank her in had her panties soaking. His eyes flicked to hers and the intensity she seen in them was more than she thought possible.

Carol leaned over him again and immediately went back to stroking him watching as a ball of moisture gathered at the tip of his cock. She licked her lips and looked up at him lowering her head and licking it clean. His hips bucked and she heard an audible growl the more her tongue teased him. She smiled and sped her motions up lifting her eyes to him again. He had an all male taste, not something terrible. She smiled rolling the taste around her mouth knowing he was watching her his eyes darkening to coal black.

"Fuck Carol." He panted watching her hand on his cock. Carol leaned up capturing his mouth again and he jerked her body against his. Her knee was between his legs and she jumped when she felt his fingers skate the damp material of panties. He pressed her harder and she moaned spreading her legs further for him, wanting him to touch her in any way the ache almost unbearable. "You're soaked." He growled.

Carol nodded burying her face in his neck her hand stalling against him as his fingers tugged on the material. He growled and then she jumped hearing the material tear from her body. He snarled and his mouth was on her shoulder his other hand coming up to cup her breast. His fingers were in sync circling her nipple and her bundle of nerves.

"Tell me you want me to touch you." His rough southern drawl demanded.

Carol pulled back, "I need you."

With her words she was jerked closer to his body and his fingers sunk into her. Carol moaned and he abandoned her breast long enough to jerk her hands up. "Hands on the wall behind me."

Carol complied planting her hands on each side of his head on the wall behind him. He gripped her hips lifting her making her straddle his hips. His fingers took back up there stroking position inside her again not giving her a second to get her breath. She felt his mouth close around her nipple and felt his groan around her. His thumb began a demanding pace and Carol looked down their bodies watching his hand grip his cock and jerk himself off with vigor.

She felt his teeth nip her nipple before his mouth trailed wet sloppy kissing down the valley of her breast before coming up and over the other. His scruff was leaving a burn behind that his fingers were struggling to keep up with. His mouth closed over her other nipple and she met his eyes feeling him looking at her again. The sight of his mouth on her hungrily, his hand gripping himself so perfectly, and his fingers strumming her expertly sent her over the edge and she whimpered his name tearing from her mouth.

His fingers slipped from her leaving her and his mouth released her the sound lewd. She opened her eyes watching his fingers slipping past his lips into his mouth. He groaned and cleaned her off his fingers his eyes still on her. Carol grabbed his wrist pulling his hand to her own mouth and letting her tongue slide around his fingers cleaning him up.

With a groan his head dropped back against the wall. She looked down watching as rope after rope of cum spilled onto his stomach and his hand. Her mouth watered recalling that all male taste that was him, just more. Carol leaned down over his body letting her tongue flash out and start cleaning him up. She felt his eyes on her but didn't stop till she knew she had every last taste.

Raising up she watched him before yelping as she was lifted effortless her hands slapping into the wall again. His mouth was on her pussy instantly cleaning her up from where she thighs had become slick with arousal. His mouth on her was like heaven and she was already rushing close to orgasm again with just his mouth being on her. But it wasn't just that, it was him holding her up completely by her spread thighs as his mouth devoured her.

Carol screamed as her orgasm washed through her violently and he finally let her back down to the bed. She laid there panting trying to get her breath and voice back. This man who she had only known a day at most had delivered three orgasms to her in a matter of hours more powerful than anything she had felt before. She never wanted him to leave.

The sound of her phone ringing got her attention and she looked over at him watching as he lifted his hips pulling his boxers up. The moment was broken. She apologized and slipped from the bed, she grabbed her phone up not bothering to hide her nudity from him. Not after what he had just done to her. There was no point in it.

"Hello." Carol yawned.

"Carol? My brother there?" Merle's rough voice questioned. She heard the worry clear as day.

Clearing her throat she nodded to Daryl and he stood up raising an eyebrow at her. She held the phone out to him and she watched as his lean body walked towards her looking for all the world like a man at ease.

"What?" He snapped.

Carol chewed her lip watching him for a minute before slipping from the room to the bathroom. She cleaned up as quick as she could grabbing some clothes and changing. She didn't have time for a shower right now but she had time for what Stacey called a whore bath before work. She had a moment of panic as she slipped her new panties on worried she was going to smell like sex but shook the thought away instantly.

Carol walked back out and into the kitchen leaving him to get dressed in piece. She heard the door click open and smiled as she got a glass of juice and turned seeing Stacey walk through. She swallowed way more of the juice than she intended and choked.

"Carol you okay?" Stacey smiled.

Carol nodded but didn't speak her breath leaving her as Daryl walked out of her room in just jeans. He had his shirt thrown over his shoulder and was buckling his belt looking down as he walked.

"Carol you know where my cigarettes are?"

Stacey's mouth was hanging open looking at him then back to her before Carol elbowed her harshly. "Night stand."

He nodded still not looking up but turning and walking from the room again. As soon as he was clear of the door Stacey turned slapping her arm, "You didn't tell me he was staying the night!"She whispered.

Carol gave her a what-the-fuck-you-think-he-was-going-to-do look before shaking her head, "How else was he going to get to his bike?"

Stacey gave her a sly grin, "Enjoy your night?"

Carol blushed and drank her juice not answer. The sound of a Zippo snapping open and closed over and over alerted them to Daryl walking back into the room. He looked up his eyes landing on Stacey before flicking to hers there was a blush on his neck and cheeks.

"Mornin' Daryl." Stacey grinned.

He nodded, "Can I smoke in here?"

"Yes."

Stacey leaned on the counter, "Need to open some windows anyways..." Her voice was amused. "Let it air out an all." Carol slapped Stacey's arm harshly and she winced, "What the hell Carol!"

Carol growled refusing to look towards Daryl. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about what happened yet and she was unsure how to even go about it.

"Do me a favor and give me a ride to my bike. I'm late." Daryl smiled crookedly.

Carol nodded grabbing her purse up, "Will do."

Stacey pulled herself up on the counter, "I'll just wait here. Tell your brother hi for me Daryl." She cooed.

Carol gave her a thankful look and walked after Daryl who was already pulling the door open. He was shaking his head cussing under his breath and she heard the words whore of a brother. She laughed and he looked at her raising an eyebrow before a chuckle of his own came out.

She was thankful that they weren't awkward around each other like she had feared. He was still quiet, but he had always been that. But he wasn't rude and he wasn't actively avoiding her. If he had it would've crushed her. There was something about him though.

"Is Merle mad you made him wait?"

He pulled the door open on her car and looked at her, "Merle is always bitchin' at me over something. Don't make no never mind to me."

Carol smiled, "Sorry for making you late." She blushed and shut her door starting the car after readjusting the seats.

He leaned back in his seat blowing smoke out the window, "I'm not. Fuck Merle let him wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**EnglishPoet18 this is for you! I hope you feel better lover! I've got the next chapter already started and you know where thats going! *grin***

Carol couldn't look at Daryl without seeing the image of him gripping himself, the look on his face and the way his body moved and reacted. It was something she'd never forget. Something she didn't want to forget. Carol looked over at him as she started the car and he was leaned back his eyes closed as he stretched his body arching just right.

"Bikes still at Karen's." Daryl grunted.

Carol nodded chewing her lip and backed out her mind running hundred miles an hour with things to say to him. Things felt unfinished between them and she wasn't sure what to say let alone feel at the moment. If the phone hadn't rang and Stacey show up Carol was sure they'd still be right there. The thought had her heart speeding up and her mouth going dry. She wanted him. She was driving slower than usual as she got her stuff together and figured out what she wanted to say to him.

"Can I smoke in here?"

Carol looked over as she came to a stop at a redlight, "Yes."

Daryl pulled his smokes lighting them. She tried to not stare as he inhaled heavily and his cheeks hollowed out. His eyes landed on her and she blushed looking back at the road. He was here for the week, she would see him again. She had too.

Daryl swung the door open and walked around her vehicle frowning. Carol opened her door and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Carol, why didn't you stop sooner?" Daryl looked up at her, "Where's your spare?"

Carol frowned and got out looking where he was. Huffing at the flat she seen she popped her trunk and started towards it when he cut her off. He shook his head a chuckle escaping his lips. "Can always tell a womans car from a mans."

"Oh really?" Carol sassed.

Daryl lifted his head and her tire from the trunk and looked at her, "Yes. Instead of tools you have shoes and clothes stuffed back here."

Carol circled around looking down at the mess of her trunk. "Stacey's stuff."

Daryl knelt and started on the process of changing her tire. Carol watched him for a while but looked up at the sound of a car pulling in. Karen got out and smiled at her as she walked towards her. She pulled her into a hug and stepped back looking down at Daryl and then up at Carol with a raised eyebrow. Blushing she cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She couldn't help the smile that split her face and was trying to get it under control before either one of them seen it.

Carol wasn't known for dating a lot in town. Hell her father alone was a deterrent for most guys being that when he told you he'd beat you to death with a wrench if he got word his daughter was being mistreated, he meant it. But there had been something about Daryl that she hadn't been able to wrap her head around. It felt like she could finally breathe for the first time around him. He was different then the other men that had been around, yet he wasn't trying to charm her.

"Good morning Daryl." Karen smiled.

Daryl angled his head to the side and smoke passed through his lips as he looked up at them. "Mornin'."

"You hungry?" Karen questioned him. She smiled after a second, "What am I kidding if you're anything like your daddy then we both know you are. You will Dixon lookin' thing, after you get this done walk inside." She turned to walk away but stopped, "Both of you." Her voice was firm.

Carol sighed and looked back down at Daryl as he pulled her tire off. He stopped bracing his forearms on his spread legs and looked up at her flipping his cigarette away, "Is she about to have some come to Jesus talk with me?"

Carol snorted and covered her mouth looking at him. His eyes were amused but there was heat there that had her body reacting to him and he wasn't even touching her. "No, why would you think that?"

Daryl shrugged and went back to putting her other tire on before tightening everything back up. Standing up he picked up her tired walking around the back and setting it in. He looked at her shaking his head and shut the trunk. "For all a woman's supposed subtly, your about as subtle as Merle's ass."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Daryl walked around the vehicle to her, "If you were any redder right now." He chuckled, "Come on so she can get it out of her system."

Carol blushed again and walked with him towards the doors. She could watch him walk all day with the way he led with his hips his chest out, it was an unintentional strut. His head was down as he walked and there was a slight scrape that came with his heavy boots that she found herself smiling about.

Stepping through the door the smell of cooking food assaulted her senses and she looked up at the sound of her stomach growling. Face red she looked over at the sound of Daryl's chuckle. He was smiling still looking down but she could see enough to know that it was heart stopping.

"Over here you two!" Karen called setting plates down. "Merle called lookin' for you a few minutes ago Daryl, told him I was fixing you something to eat as you worked up an appetite." Her eyes were dancing and Carol thought she was going to die.

Daryl just hummed in the back of his throat before a devious smirk slipped into place and he licked his lips. Carol couldn't help but to track the motion like a starved woman. She felt Karen's eyes on her but couldn't tear her eyes away from him for like nor death. He took a deep drink of his water and she swallowed watching him as his eyes locked on to Karen, the mirth in those blue depths dancing and sparking.

"Honestly Karen I aint much hungry ate all I could this morning." Daryl's voice was completely passive and his voice solid.

Karen's eyes widened and both women burned bright red at his words. Carol was having trouble managing her breathing thinking about his mouth on her. Karen's eyes shot to her and Carol knew her face was a dead give away to her thoughts as her breathing changed.

"Well...I have some things to do before the rest get here. Eat up.." Her voice was higher than usual.

Carol turned and looked at him the second Karen was gone from the room. "Did you have to say that?" Her voice was low.

Daryl took a big bite of his french toast the sweet syrup coating his lips in a delicious taunt that had her wanting to lean forward and clean him up. Daryl's tongue slid out gathering the syrup while his eyes stayed on her but she was following his tongue. His tongue did one more sweep before his teeth sank into his bottom lip and he leaned back clearing his throat.

"Say what Carol?" Daryl's voice was low, the southern drawl coating her skin.

Carol shifted closer to him talking lower, "You know what you said Daryl Dixon."

Daryl leaned forward his sweet breath fanning out and mixing with hers, "What did I say Carol?"

Face burning read she licked her lips seconds before his mouth crashed into hers. The sweet taste of his mouth poured into hers as she moaned and his tongue slipped past her lips. His hand tangled in her hair dragging her closer to him across the leather bench seat of the booth against his solid body. His kiss was making her head swim and her heart speed up with the way he was moving against her.

Tearing his mouth from hers his chest heaved and she felt every brush of it against her own chest. His hand left her auburn curls and she licked her lips tasting the sweetness of his mouth and the tea and syrup. It was intoxicating to be around him. He smirked at her his eyes darker as they studied her. He started eating again and she heard the sounds of the bell jingling letting them know someone was inside.

"Hey!" Karen's soft voice smiled.

"Where's my boy at woman?" Will laughed.

"In there eating like a horse." Karen called after them. "I'll bring y'all something through."

Carol looked down at her plate realizing she hadn't taken a bite yet. Taking a bite she chewed and didn't look up when her father, Will, and Merle walked in. Merle was laughing loudly and called to his brother who looked up chewing not speaking either.

Dean set down next to her trapping her between him and Daryl. "Scoot ya ass over Carol. I aint about to snuggle up to Will or Merle." He smirked at Merle and Will both growling, "I'd consider it with Daryl, he's the better looking."

"Better lookin' my ass." Merle growled.

Carol shifted over her body flush against Daryl as he set down. "What the hell you been into this morning Carol? You forget you had work?" Dean smiled at her.

"Had a flat tire." She spoke after chewing.

His eyes flashed in concern, "I'll get it to the shop and change it for you."

Carol shook her head drinking her orange juice, "Daryl already did."

Dean lifted his eyes to the young man and smiled, "Good on you."

Will slapped the table getting Daryl's attention and Carol felt her face heat up at the look he was giving his son. She had no doubt Will knew what had happened just from the looks passing around. She swallowed wanting from out in between these two men. His eyes flicked to her suddenly and he grinned at her winking.

"Carol you feeling alright, you look flushed." Will smiled at her.

Carol nodded and shifted in her seat her thigh brushing against Daryl again. He stiffened just slightly but didn't do anything further and she smiled right back at Will, "Just fine."

"Daryl when you get done with Merle later where y'all gonna be?" Dean turned looking at him.

Daryl leaned back pushing his plate away, "Hell if I know. Don't know much about this place. First time ever here."

"Come to the shop. Gonna cook out. Drag your sorry whorin' ass brother there." Dean laughed.

Will barked out a laugh and Merle shrugged, "Can't blame a man for lovin' pussy."

Carol's face blazed and Dean growled, "Watch ya damn mouth."

Merle looked at her, "I'm sure she's heard the word pussy before Dean. If she aint I'm not sure what to fuckin' think about her being a woman then."

Dean shrugged, "Either way it goes show some goddamn respect."

Will looked at him and Merle's mouth snapped shut and Daryl chuckled. "Finish eating."

Merle growled but started eating his eyes going back and forth between them. Daryl was yawning and Carol was eating slowly on purpose. Dean and Will were laughing ignoring them all. Daryl pushed up from the table standing getting all their attention.

"Where you goin' baby brother?"

"Smoke."

Merle huffed, "Smoke in here."

Daryl shook his head, "Rude to smoke when someones eating jackass."

Carol watched him walk away before looking down at her plate. Dean bumped his shoulder and jerked his head motioning her to stand up. "Come with me."

Carol slid from the booth and trailed after him seeing Karen talking to Daryl in the front. Her eyes were on him and he looked over the heat there scorching her to the ground and rebuilding her in the fires. She blinked and followed her father down the hall to the back.

"Set." He leaned against the wall, "Wanna tell me what the lingering looks are for?"

Carol blushed and shook her head, "No."

He smiled, "He's here for a week Carol and Will told me he's already signed up for service. He ships out after this. This is the last time they'll be together before both his boys are shipped out." Dean shifted, "You get attached to him but he's gonna have a life where he's gone more than here. Ya mama didn't like it and left cause of it."

Carol sighed, "He told me about going into the military."

Dean looked at her his eyes knowing, "Over the years a lot of good guys have tried to date you. Good men. But the second you see him you already fell. I'm already too late aint I?"

Carol looked up at him, "He's different."

Dean set down on the desk looking at her, "What the hell you mean different?"

Carol smiled at him, "Can't expect you to understand what I mean." She looked off swallowing. It was hard to talk to her father about things she would have her mother. She didn't speak to her mother and hadn't for years. Not since her father got out of the military. "It's the way he holds himself, how he acts, the way he looks at me. He talks to me like I'm a person and not some girl who isn't just her daddies name."

Dean blew out a breath and nodded, "Will raised them boys right. Daryl...is different from his brother though. He aint ever been one to chase skirt, Merle got that trait." He laughed, "At least your attracted to him and not Merle. Merle aint to keen on one woman."

Carol smiled at him, "Are you gonna be weird to him now?"

Dean grinned at her, "Weird?" He stood up, "Do I need to be? Has he kept his hands to himself?"

Carol scowled at him, "Stop."

He laughed, "I love those boys. Aint gonna treat him different but he best not give me a reason to break his neck."

Carol swallowed and smiled at him, "And what if I give Will a reason to want to choke me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even gonna entertain that fuckin' idea. Get your ass out there and eat."

Carol laughed the redness on his face making her laugh. Making her way back to the dining area she seen Merle gone and her stomach dropped out. Daryl was gone and she didn't get to say good-bye. She set down and started eating both men looking at her now that it was just them. Carol smiled and listened as they planned out the barbecue. She was being roped into more things but she volunteered Stacey to help even though she wasn't there at the moment, she would do it. Merle would be there, she knew she would.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl straddled his bike not looking at Merle as he done so, he could feel his eyes on him and knew it was going to be a long day. His brother wasn't one to let shit go and he tended to drive shit into the ground with the amount of hounding he was going to get. Especially without Dean and Will around to break them up things between them were likely going to turn into a fight at some point.

"So." Merle grinned at him his hand on the key. "I bet she tastes like a sweet Georgia Peach."

Daryl lifted his head and looked at his brother. He could feel his face heat up but didn't respond since the door swung open and their father walked out. He just flipped him the bird and waited as the man started towards them. He raised an eyebrow at him and his obvious blush smiling at him. It was rueful and he knew he was going to get shit from him to.

"Sleep good?" Will grinned.

Daryl sighed heavily and set back on his bike letting it take his full weight. "Get it over with." He growled.

Merle cackled, "You look...well rested. Yeah lets say well rested and well fed."

Daryl closed his eyes for a second against the grins that his father and brother were carrying. Opening his eyes back up he shook his head at them, "You done?"

Will's eyes were on him hard and knowing, "Got a call last night from Todd down at post." Daryl set forward and nodded at him. Will shifted on his feet, "I really wish you'd change your fucking mind about this shit."

Worry was smeared across his fathers face and Daryl understood where he was coming from but this was what he wanted. "What did he say?"

Will's face hardened, "You ship out when this week is over. You and your brother are leaving on the same flight."

Daryl nodded and planted his feet and shifted on the bike. Will walked closer to him and for once Merle was quiet, he knew his brother didn't even want him to join up but it was done. He'd signed the papers already, he wasn't a kid and didn't need to ask permission. There were just a few last things to get done before he was officially in the Marines.

"Daryl this...this could cost you your life." Will's voice firm and pleading.

Shaking his head, "I signed those papers two weeks ago."

Merle whistled low and looked at him, "You didn't fuckin' say anything about that shit." His eyes flashed, "What the fucks going on in that head of yours signing up and not telling anyone?"

"What was going through my head is I wanted to make a decision about my future without the two of you breathing down my throat like I'm three years old." Daryl snapped glaring at his brother, "Why the fuck is it such a big goddamn deal! Merle is in, you were, Norm...fuck every man in this goddamn family was."

"And how many of them do you see still goddamn standing!" Will barked in his face.

Daryl backed away from him shaking his head, "It's fuckin done. Swallow it down."

Not waiting on either man to speak he fired his bike up and gunned it out of the parking lot. He didn't know this town, these people and truthfully he'd rather not deal with them. He'd only come here cause he knew he was getting shipped out soon and it'd be the last time he'd be together like with his brother and father at the same time.

Pulling his sun glasses on he let the world fall away as his heart and bike roared down the pavement. He passes more bikes and rode along side more in ten minutes then he had the entire time they had been on the road on the way here. These men got it. He didn't need to explain the need to let it all fall away and just be here in this moment with the world racing by you. It was more than just riding down the road. It was taking a moment to yourself and letting those two-wheel carry you while you aired your soul out.

Daryl blinked his eyes and slowed his bike coming to the outskirts of the town that was getting closer to the interstate. He'd drove a good distance and was hoping that he'd have some time just to set on his own. Pulling to the side of the road he groaned when he heard a bike stop behind him but didn't look to see who it was. It was either his father or Merle, it could go either way.

"Where you runnin' to boy?"

Daryl turned his eyes falling on Dean as he walked towards him his sunglasses covering the dark irises of his eyes. Daryl nodded to him and pulled water from his saddle bags, holding one out to Dean he took another out. Drinking deeply he let his eyes scan the area around them.

"Not running."

Dean smiled not looking at but out to the woods to the right of them. "You left your daddy and brother back there setting opened mouth."

Daryl took another deep drink swishing the water before spitting to the side, "Hard to imagine. They always got something to say."

"Will was always like that when we were growing up and in the service together, Merle got that from him." Dean elbowed him, "Good to see you give it back to them though."

Feeling his heart settle from the fast pace he'd kept on the bike he looked over at Dean for the first time and seen the man studying him. He gave him a slight smile but his eyes were still shielded from him, Daryl was thankful his was too.

"You are running though." Dean started. "You've spent your life thinking about how to get away Daryl. Hell it's one of the one things me and ya daddy talked about is you and that same damn thing."

Daryl looked back over at him, "Joining the military aint running."

"Not in that sense but your running from the life you could have for a life that is gonna be a lonely road boy." Dean looked at him and Daryl shifted, "Carol's mama loved that woman with everything in me. Lord know's I did but I chose the same thing as you and though she gave me the best damn thing of my life from it that woman ripped my heart out cause she couldn't handle my career." Dean's voice was forlorn

Daryl shook his head, "You trying to talk me out of this?"

"Telling you think it over. You sign that final contract they own you for all the years your there." Dean shrugged, "I loved my time in the military. Served proudly, but I missed a lot of Carol's childhood. Missed a lot of everything."

Chewing his lip he sighed and nodded his head, "I get it Dean. I've thought on this since I turned eighteen. This is something I'm doing for me not just because the men in my family done it. It's what I want."

Dean gave him a searching look and smiled, "I see that. Damn shame your brother and father don't. Give 'em time. No matter how you try to change it they are always going to look at you like your the baby of the family. Just like Carol is always going to be my little girl."

Daryl chuckled at his words trying not to think about the things he'd done to this mans daughter that very morning. He felt heat spike his blood that familiar sting starting and he shifted again. Dean was watching out in front of him again turned to face him. Daryl kept his eyes out in front of them waiting on it. He'd seen the way they were all watching them this morning and he knew it was coming. At least Dean was an upfront man and didn't say shit to him in front of his fuck face of a brother, he'd never live that shit down.

"Talked to Carol this morning." Dean looked over at him.

Daryl was unsure what to say or what Carol had said. He couldn't imagine her telling her father what happened between them so he shook that idea from his head. "And?"

Dean smiled at him, "She told me she knew you were talking about being a Devil Dog."

Daryl chuckled and nodded, "Yeah sounds about right."

"Am I mistaken about something happening between the two of you?" Dean prodded. Daryl stiffened looking over at the man feeling heat burn up his throat to his face. "Didn't think so. Told her to think just I'm telling you. The two of you start something there is going to be a lot of time and land between y'all."

Running his hand through his hair he didn't speak for a while. He knew Dean was telling the truth but there was something about Carol. He was able to relax around her in a way he couldn't with anyone. She was light and care free, her smile something that was seared into his mind. Did he want to put her through the hell her mother went through with her own dad? He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he'd been and he didn't have much to offer a girl like her.

"She's a grown woman and I'm not telling you what to do." Dean spoke after he set silent for so long, "I'm just telling you that if you don't feel something for her then let her know up front what this is to you."

"I got it." Voice low. He was going to avoid the situation the best he could. The last thing he needed was this man coming after him to rip his family jewels from his body.

"You're a good man Daryl." Dean clapped him on his back, "That brother of yours though..."

Daryl laughed and looked over at him, "Is a nasty bastard."

"How many times he been deployed?"

"Enough times that I'm sure he's got kids all over the world." Daryl snorted.

"I gotta get back I left Carol to open the shop without me and that fucking rally going will have people in an out for a while today." Dean started for his bike, "Merle wanted me to tell you that he'll be waiting on you in town."

Daryl huffed but nodded starting his bike and pulling out behind Dean. He couldn't blame the man for finding him. Weaving in and out of traffic he followed behind Dean until the man gave the signal to cut off for his shop, gunning it Daryl passed by him throwing his hand up as he went. He was soon lost in the crowd of bikes his eyes scanning for a place to park as he neared the center of town. There was more people here than he was comfortable with but he just huffed out a breath hating the heat and people.

Pulling in he walked for the first place he seen searching for something cold to drink. His throat was dry and the heat was baking the life out of him, he could feel his shirt soaking through with sweat and grimaced as the material clung to him like a second skin. It was packed and he grimaced when he seen Stacey standing there turning before she could see him he slammed into someone knocking their tray to the ground.

Daryl bent down quickly avoiding the eyes of the crowd as he started setting things back on the tray. He could hear the girl cussing him under her breath as she stood glaring down at him. Pulling his sunglasses off he looked up at her as he stood to his full height giving her the tray back. Her glare slipped from her face as her tongue slid out over her full bottom lip. Her smile turned flirtatious as she tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Didn't see you there, sorry about that." Daryl spoke low his eyes looking out the window for his brother.

She laughed lightly, "Not a problem I'm a complete klutz it would have happened anyways."

Daryl flicked his eyes to her raising an eyebrow and nodded trying to side step her but she shifted blocking him. "Excuse me."

She smiled up at him, "Names Sally, have we met before?"

"No."

She shifted again blocking him and he felt his nerves fraying as she kept smiling up at him. What the fuck was it with people fucking with him today. "Are you sure? I think I've met you before I'd never forget someone as good-looking as you." Her voice traveled on a purr to him and he backed away from her.

"Mustang Sally."

Her eyes hardened at the voice and her eyes flicked next to him, "Don't call me that."

"Mustang Sally fits you so much better though." Daryl looked over seeing Stacey glaring at the girl her smile broad and taunting. She met his eyes and her grin got bigger, "Hey Daryl you slipped out before I had a chance to come down for breakfast."

Daryl nodded chewing his lip, "Had my reasons."

"I don't doubt that, all that testosterone in one room must get heated quick." She walked closer to him, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Was looking for him when this shit happened." He grunted.

Daryl could feel the girls still on him as she moved trying to get his attention. His best defense at the moment just happened to be avoidance and it was what he was going for.

"Mustang don't think he's biting."

"DON'T call me that _Stacey_!" She hissed. "It doesn't even make sense."

Stacey moved closer to her boxing her in slightly, "Makes plenty of sense to me. You get rode hard and put up wet more than a damn rodeo bronco."

Daryl felt like he was going to die if he didn't get air soon as he fought to keep from laughing. His chest was jerking under his tee shirt and he felt his face tugging towards a smile that probably looked like a pained grimace as he fought against it. Not able to do anything else he let out a long breath and looked away from the arguing women.

"There your ass is!" Merle crowed.

Daryl looked up his face red from lack of breathing and laughing under his breath. Merle moved towards him quicker and his eyes lit on Stacey snapping at the girl in question when he stepped next to him. "Don't ask." Daryl coughed through a laugh.

"Stop spreading your damn legs and people wouldn't think you were a damned road whore." Stacey growled.

Sally set her tray down and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry who all of the sudden made you the queen around here? Last time I checked you didn't even live here anymore!"

Stacey nodded at her smiling, "You're fucking right I don't! I'm in college dumbass. Go bus a table or something." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Turning around she seen Daryl and Merle both looking at her grinning. "If we're eating let's go somewhere else this place has herpes infested waitresses."

Merle barked out a laugh his arm falling over her shoulder, "Marry me."

Daryl huffed trailing after them glad for his brothers distraction for the moment. He was still pissed he hadn't got anything to fucking drink yet and his throat felt like it was coated in sand from road grit and hot Georgia air. Stepping outside he released a breath and pulled his sunglasses back on avoiding the bright ass day.

"What are you all hungry for?" Stacey smiled looking over the sea of people around them. "This time of year there is more food around here than people know what to do with."

"I don't think they sell what Daryl over here wants." Merle goaded. "He'd probably have to pay for it with his know how he's got going on."

Daryl let his eyes slide to his brother and felt Stacey looking at him. Merle had a smirk on his face his eyes challenging his brother trying to get him to rise to the bait. Daryl licked his lips and Stacey walked more towards the street her eyes sweeping around. Daryl moved towards Merle and elbowed him solidly in the chest knocking the breath from him.

"What I got a taste for I aint ever had to pay for you fuck." He growled walking away.

"You fidgety fuck!" Merle barked rubbing his chest.

Daryl spun on his boot heel walking backwards raising his hands and flipping his brother the bird, "Suck my dick."

Merle started towards him, "You'd like that you queer."

Stacey started laughing walking next to him as he turned back around and she bumped her hip into him, "So what did I walk in on this morning?"

Daryl looked down at her, "Aint you supposed to go gossip with a fucking girl?"

"Well yeah but this seems more entertaining. Besides I'll grill her later over it all." She grinned at him knowingly.

Merle sauntered up to them and Daryl grunted when his fist connected with his lower back. Grunting he glared at Merle but Stacey slid between them catching his brother's attention. "What did you walk in on sugar tits?"

She smiled at his term of endearment, "Your brother in nothing more than undone jeans."

Merle looked at him and Daryl kept his face passive. His eyes landed on a Dairy Hut and he walked in without saying anything to either one. He wasn't going to listen to them talk about him like he wasn't there. Placing his order he was in a booth looking out the window when Merle slid into the booth absent Stacey.

"Where she go?"

Merle grinned at him, "Dean's."

Daryl just nodded at him but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother right now. When Merle had decided to do the shit he'd done Daryl had always stood by him but the second he makes a choice about his own future he's treated like a child. No, he wasn't going to hear Merle speak shit about his decision.

"You signed already didn't you." Merle had lost the joking tone.

"Two weeks ago. I got a few more things to do when I get on base."

Merle looked out crowd around them refusing to look at his brother at the moment. His face was passive, his emotions locked down completely. The only tell he had was how rigid his frame was with tension. Daryl sighed and looked out the window knowing it was best to just give him his time to do whatever the fuck he was doing. He'd rant when he was good and ready and until then Daryl was going to enjoy the quiet.

Their food was delivered and both dived in to their food without a word to the other. Merle was devouring his as if it had personally wronged him and Daryl was fighting the smirk that was trying to slide along his face. Shaking his head he wiped his mouth and pushed his plate back. Pulling his cigarettes out and dragging the ash tray towards himself he lit one up reveling in the hit of nicotine.

"That's bullshit Daryl." Merle growled his hands flattening on the table in front of him. "Two fucking weeks and you couldn't find a time to tell me that you were joining up?"

Daryl looked over at him the smoke clearing allowing him to see Merle. His glare was hard but his words had showed more than he'd wanted. He'd hurt him by not telling him about this. He'd always let Merle know everything, never kept anything from his big brother. He might have caught shit most of the time but Merle in the end was always there for him.

"It wasn't like that Merle." Daryl sighed.

Leaning forward, "It's just like that."

Daryl looked up at him meeting Merle's hard gaze, "Would you have tried to stop me?"

Merle set back his body picking up more tension, "I would have if I thought you were just doing it cause of the family."

"I'm not. This...this is for me. I done this, I'm going to do this."

Merle chewed over his words and then nodded at him, "Will aint happy but he aint ever gonna be happy with you in the line of fire. Maybe he just thinks you aint got the stones for it, you always were the sweet one." He smiled at him.

Daryl set back and inhaled deeply from his cigarette, "He'll get over it. He's got to."

Merle nodded along with his words and leaned forward snatching the cigarette from his hand and snubbing it out. "First thing, if you wanna join up that shit stops." Daryl growled and Merle curled his lip, "Second what branch you sign with?"

Daryl looked at him and smiled broadly, "Devil Dogs."

"Shit yeah brother." Merle crowed slapping his hand on the table and smiled, "Their gonna bust your ass on Paris."

Daryl chuckled and shrugged, "It's part of it."

"Don't you ring that goddamn bell and quit though, aint no goddamn Dixon a quitter. If you're doing this shit you fuckin' see it through." Merle growled.

They made their way outside and Daryl felt like some of the weight was off his chest with having talked to Merle. He'd went on for a while about the things that were going to take place when he got there. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before but Merle dredged on making sure he was paying attention to every word.

Walking down the side-walk towards the center of the town where most of the rally was happening Merle was catcalling. Daryl sighed shaking his head but smiling, this is what he needed. He needed to see his brother act an ass and his dad, well there was nothing to be done about him till he got over Daryl being in the Marines.

"Look at the tits on that one brother." Merle elbowed him. "Bury my face in there and just breathe in heaven."

Daryl followed his eyes and shook his head, "Aint no account for taste with you is there."

"Speaking of taste." Merle cackled rounding on him, "What was that shit with you and Dean's girl last night?"

Daryl shrugged not looking at him again thankful for the sun glasses keeping his eyes shielded from his brother. He could blame the flush of his skin on the heat but he'd not be able to explain the dilating of his eyes at the memory of her. Breathing slowly through his nose to try to calm his heart he let his eyes roam the crowd again all the while craving a fucking cigarette.

"Merle give me my smokes." Daryl snapped.

Merle's smile turned on him and he shook his head, "Tell me what the fuck happened and I'll give them back and not even bitch about you smoke for the rest of the week." Merle dangled them close but to far to grab, "Besides if you can't talk to me about pussy then who the fuck you gonna talk to? You think I'm bad? Wait till you get put in the barracks with a bunch of nosy, horny cocksuckers."

Daryl was walking before Merle could say anything else. "What the fuck happened with you and Stacey?"

Merle waggled his eyebrows, "She likes the way my dick taste."

"So nothing." Daryl laughed.

"You know what your about a smart ass bastard you know that. Gonna bust your damn teeth down your throat." Merle snapped.

Daryl nodded along with his threats smiling, "To answer your question no we didn't fuck like you think."

Merle's head swiveled around looking at him, "Why the fuck not? She was hot for it. I don't claim to know every goddamn thing out there brother but believe this when I say it, I know pussy and she fuckin wanted it."

Daryl smirked at his brother and eyed the bikes as they walked around, "Unlike you Merle I like my women warm, willing, and sober."

They walked through the maze of bikes each of them looking them over but not seeing anything that interested them. Merle was talking to one of the men about a set of pipes while he studied the engine on another. They could go into what ever they wanted but at the end of the day both loved fucking with the motors of bikes and cars breaking them down and rebuilding them.

Will appeared next to him and Daryl looked up at him before standing up. Will nodded his eyes sweeping the crowd before going to his boys. Merle was again being suggestive and waggling his eyebrows at couple of girls.

"Goddamn brother. Sweet to eat around here." Merle laughed turning back to him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and Will grinned motion Merle over to him, "Raised a whore and prude."

"Fuck you." Daryl growled.

They worked through the crowds again Daryl making sure to keep from people getting handsy. As the day wore on it seemed more clothes were being lost and the weirder and wilder crowd was coming out. He was ready to get the fuck back to the room and actually sleep. He hadn't got much last night with Carol all over him and he felt dead on his feet.

"Shit yeah." Merle crowed, "What you think brother?"

Daryl turned his eyes on his father and Merle seeing them both looking at him expectantly. "What?"

Merle pulled him inside Inkredible Tattoos and slid up to the counter. He was talking quick and motioning to him and Daryl. The girl smiled at them and nodded. Daryl wasn't even sure what Merle was trying to get him to put on his body. Shaking his head he trailed after his brother, his father right behind him.

Setting side by side Daryl turned in the chair his chest to the back and jerked his shirt up over his head. Merle was setting like him both having picked out tattoos, not the same but close. Daryl looked over as Will leaned in the door watching his sons and he nodded to him the storm ebbing from his eyes from earlier in the day. Daryl leaned his forehead on the chair as the buzz of the machines started and closed his eyes as they got started on the warring figures upon his back.

Merle opted for scripture on his back and it didn't really surprise him. The asshole had the tendency to spout the shit at you when you were in an argument and he was feeling philosophical. Daryl smiled as the girl looked at Merle who was doing the tattoo and raised an eyebrow. He did look rough so he found it comical that he opted for a bible verse.

"For both he that sanctifies and they who are sanctified are all of one: for which cause he is not ashamed to call them brothers." She spoke softly, "Are you sure?"

Merle lifted his head, "If I wasn't I'd not be here."

Daryl turned his head as the stinging of the alcohol washed over the rawness of his tattoo, "Is that even a verse or did you make that shit up?"

Merle cocked an eyebrow as she placed the stencil on his back, "Hebrews 2:11, look it up."

Daryl stretched his back after hours setting in the same position. The tattoo was numb by now the pain faded to a dull throb as he set there. Will walked over inspecting it and nodded at him, "Looks good."

Daryl stood up and bounced on his feet and walked to the mirror looking over his shoulder as Merle walked back in. "I wouldn't advice jerking that sweaty shirt back on over this." Merle grinned.

Daryl nodded at him and turned walking towards the front. Paying their bill they stepped out into the sun and he cringed at the heat that hit his body and scorched his chest exposed torso.

"I gotta meet Dean then we're going to his place for the cook out boys. Head on over there and move the shit we set out. Carol's driving his truck over but needs some shit loaded and I told her y'all would do it." Will smiled shooting a grin at Daryl as he looked off.

"On it." Merle laughed.

Will sauntered off and Merle jerked Daryl forward both weaving through the crowd towards the bike. There were more than a few people looking at him now that he was half undressed and he was ready to get the fuck away. He didn't like so much attention on him. That was one of the biggest differences between him and Merle. Merle loved attention and found himself the center of it often while Daryl preferred to be left to his own devices. Straddling his bike he let out a breath as the motor rumbled to life and rolled his shoulders. The wind on his torso felt good after being in the sun and he smirked riding along side Merle towards no doubt more taunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated. I promise I haven't abandoned my stories. I had writers block and thought I was getting back into the swing of things when I updated Dawn of a New Day the other day but then I was knocked for a loop with news that my brother-in-law passed away. I've been dealing with that and then I managed to get sick. I've had a rough week or so. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of things now that things have calmed down some. Thanks for the reviews. Also thanks for all the new favorites and follows.**

Carol looked up at the sound of Stacey's laughed seeing her friend walking her way. Dean and Will were standing off talking and gesturing around but she hadn't been paying attention to them. Looking back down the stack of papers in front of her she started working faster wanting to be able to spend time with her friend before she left to go back to school.

"Is that all you do?" Stacey grinned at her as she hopped up on the desk to set. "It's all I've seen you doing is work. You do know that you're not old as fuck right? That your still young, wild and free."

Carol looked up at her smiling, "He needed help."

"Carol Ann to the rescue. You bleeding heart."

Carol shook her head and stacked the last of the papers putting them away. Stacey was watching out the door and turned looking at her, "You know Will makes me think of Merle. I know he's his father but look at him."

Carol walked over and she had to admit the man did make her think of Merle with the Cheshire cat smile he was sporting. He had an innate confidence about him that enveloped a room and made you take notice of him. Merle was the same way in a louder more obnoxious way, but if she was honest she seen that as more of Daryl's quality. It wasn't the confidence but the way when he stepped into a room it seemed like he was the only thing there.

Stacey snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Earth to Carol."

Flushing she moved back into the office and started sorting papers again. Stacey shut the door leaving them to themselves to deal with things from this morning. She knew Stacey wasn't going to let it go until Carol talked about it. As embarrassed as she was going to get she needed to talk to someone though.

"I seen the Dixon's earlier." Stacey smiled at her.

Carol shrugged, "I'm not surprised by that."

Stacey hummed in her throat and offered no other words on the subject. Carol tried to let it go knowing that Daryl wasn't here for good that he was on the fast track to his career. He was shipping out to be a marine she had no right to try to start something with him. Her mind with its snarky comments reminded her of the way Daryl's mouth and hands felt on her body.

Setting down she shoved the cabinet door shut and looked at Stacey, "I'm so fucked."

Stacey raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Looking down at her hands and letting her nails bite into her palms she thought over how to explain her feelings without sounds like a teenage girl with a crush. She'd had crushes and this wasn't that. Daryl woke something up in her just with his presence and she longed to explore it.

Unsure how to explain her feelings she went with an option to distract till she was more sure on it. She'd come back to it when she knew more about it. Maybe she'd get to see him again and things would be more clear then.

"We fooled around." Carol looked up at her feelings her face turn a hundred shades of red. Clearing her throat, "I may have come on to him."

Stacey leaned forward, "I told you that you were going to climb him like a tree. Aren't you happy I didn't stay the night now."

Carol shook her head and frowned, "He wouldn't have sex with me..." Carol set up straighter.

Stacey cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Did you try to and he just shut you down?"

"I mean I tried and he told me no. He said he wanted me to be sober." She huffed. She knew she should be thankful that he hadn't used her in a sense but she couldn't help the feelings swirling in her. She still felt the ache for him and it was driving her crazy.

Stacey's smile turned mischievous, "Well if you want him and we both know you do then by damn get him. Besides I seen Sally's scuzzy ass hitting on him earlier."

Carol made a face at her, "Ew."

"That's what I said. I was standing there and seen him stand up with her circling him. He didn't look into it, in fact he was trying to get the hell away from her." Stacey grinned at her, "Merle showed up. Those two together say some interesting stuff."

Carol looked out the office window to where her dad was his words running through her head about Daryl being gone after this week. Setting back she sighed, "He's signed up for the Marines. He's leaving after this week."

Crossing her legs Stacey nodded at her words, "All the more reason to get on that. His last week around women, you bet your ass Merle is going to be dragging him around with him while their both still in the states to get pussy." Stacey kept quiet for a minute both of them setting there looking out at her father and Will. Both were grinning and laughing, "You're still young Carol. Twenty aint old at all you got all the time in the world about settling down later. Have fun now, be young."

"I am young." Carol laughed, "You act like I'm setting here like some old woman."

"Aren't you?" Stacey pinned her with a look, "From what it sounds like to me he does want you."

The door swung open and her father stepped in eyeing them both, "What the hell are you two up to in here?"

Carol flushed and shook her head, "Nothing. What do you need?"

"The boys will be by here in a little bit they will load the rest of the shit in my truck for you. Be nice you two." He growled. His eyes searched them both again, "Christ you two are up something."

Stacey slid off the desk giving him a smile, "What makes you think that Dean?"

"For one you're being nice so I know something is up. Just don't get arrested or fuck something up."

Carol watched her father disappear out of the shop and looked back over at Stacey. "Well they'll be here in a bit."

Stacey walked up to her grabbing ahold of her shirt and jerking it over her head. Carol grabbed for it but she tossed it down on dirty grease rags glaring at her, "ou are in a tank top still calm down. Besides...I'm sure he's seen more than this anyways."

Carol flushed and felt a grin touch her lips, "Fine."

Stacey walked around her and came back to the front of her, "What did happen if you didn't have sex?"

Carol chewed her lip and tried to gather her thoughts. Setting down she pressed her thighs together and look up at Stacey, "When we got there he was setting on the couch and I kind of pounced on him." Carol flushed again, "We ended up in the bedroom and then he was...he."

Stacey leaned forward her eyes bright and hungry, "My god Carol just spit it out!"

Licking her lips she pulled in a breath and looked up at her, "He...he went down on me."

Her eyes lit up like she had just been giving the best news ever, "Well I'm going to go ahead and assume it was good from the way your blushing."

Carol nodded to quickly and Stacey laughed, "When I woke up though, oh god I made such an ass of myself. I had my hands down his pants!"

Stacey barked out a laugh swiping at her eyes, "Carol what's the big deal? I mean it got you what you wanted didn't it? You were sober this morning...so"

Shaking her head again she felt her face blaze again, "Well no."

"He wakes up with you having a handful of his dick and nothing happens? I call bullshit."

Carol and Stacey set talking about the brothers laughing with each other. Carol smiled at the ease she found with just setting with her friend and listening to her advice. She wasn't well versed in relationships and knew that if anyone could help her it would be Stacey. She was setting there her hair spilling over her shoulders her bright blue eyes sparking with amusement as she waved her hands through the air. Carol grinned at her causing her to do the same and they both laughed.

"Honestly though Carol just do what you were. He was interested the moment he seen you and it worked. Don't try to hard, he don't seem to be attracted to that." Stacey shrugged, "But I still want details."

The sound of bikes pulling up had them both peeping out the door. Merle's loud barking laugh rang out and Stacey shot her a look.

"Fuck you Merle that shit goddamn hurt." Daryl snapped.

Merle's head fell back in deep laughter, "I aint meant to hit it brother, fuck I forgot alright! Pull that stick out your ass already. Your ass needs to get laid."

Carol and Stacey stood listening to them laughing at the way they were talking to each other. Stacey was smiling wider and wider listening to Merle. Carol could just see Daryl's scowl on his face.

"You have it fuckin' burning now you cock sucker." Daryl snarled.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Merle growled as they slipped from the room. "Last week of freedom brother before you sign you dick away and we're gonna make sure it gets wet!" Merle crowed.

Daryl's response was drowned out by the sound of water. Carol and Stacey moved closer to the garage door and seen Merle soaking Daryl down as he shielded his face. He was moving towards his brother his voice getting deeper and louder as he went. Merle's laugh was bouncing across the concrete as he maneuvered away from his brother.

Stacey elbowed Carol, "Is this like our version of wet t-shirt contest?"

"Shouldn't they being wearing shirts for that though?" Carol grinned.

Carol smiled at her but her eyes stayed trained on Daryl's form moving around. He was shirtless leaving him in just his jeans and heavy boots, his belt was to loose letting his pants sling low along his hips. The water had his hair plastered down and despite bitching at his brother he had a broad smile on his face that was making him seem even more attractive. Her eyes followed the water as it cascaded down his body and she swallowed watching every where it licked and dipped feeling her mouth go dry.

Daryl stopped trying to hide from the water and trained his eyes on his brother, both of them oblivious to the girls watching them. Daryl was shaking his head slinging the water away while Merle kept yelling at him and soaking him.

"Keep it up jackass, it's hundred and ten today you really think that bothers me? It's fuckin' feels good!" Daryl shrugged the water spraying him in the chest.

Daryl finally got to Merle and the water hose was jerked from his hand and slung across the lot skidding to a stop at the faucet. Both brother's slammed into each other and into the ground in a heap of cussing and fist. Their pain filled grunts and groans spilling out as they fought.

Carol moved grabbing up the water hose and grinned at Stacey moving quietly to the fighting pair on the pavement. Merle flipped them suddenly pinning Daryl on his back his arm going across his throat. "Got'cha baby brother. I"ll always win." Merle's taunting laugh shook his frame.

Daryl's eyes flicked up to hers and she seen a slow smile spread across his face. He grabbed Merle's shoulders holding on and leaned up, "First rule _brother, _always watch your back."

Merle turned his head quickly and was met with the spray of water. He howled fighting trying to get up but Daryl held onto him as he bucked and fought. Carol was sure the second he broke away from his brother Merle was going to lose his shit on them. Merle reared back and jerked his hands planting on Daryl's chest slamming him to the ground harshly and broke away.

Merle was up and storming towards her his entire form soaked down. His eyes were on fire and she panicked throwing the water hose to Stacey. Stacey grinned sprayed him directly in the groin. Merle sneered and shifted his body blocking her from spraying him with the cold water.

"Now girls don't make me get the red ass." Merle warned. "Daryl you're a traitorous cock fucker!"

He groaned setting up and grimaced looking over his shoulder and up at his brother, "Did you have to shove me that hard into the pavement?"

Merle growled and moved in on Stacey and she danced out of his way. Her laughter was loud and clear. Merle was hot after her and Carol watched as she ran away but Merle grabbed up the hose jerking it hard stalling her out and ripping it from her hands. Her eyes went to Daryl as he pushed himself up a grimace spreading across his face coloring his eyes with pain.

Carol moved towards him the sounds of Stacey's laughter and Merle's behind her, "You alright?"

Daryl looked over at her and nodded, "Where's your bathroom, think my fuckin' back is bleeding."

Carol moved quickly behind him her eyes running over his back. Landing on the tattoo covering his shoulder and some of his back she grimaced seeing how red it was, it was new. "You need to get this cleaned out Daryl."

Stepping around him she was sprayed in the face with the water hose. Sputtering she looked up seeing Merle's satisfied face shining at her and seen Stacey completely soaked down too. She was grinning though and Merle was too his chest rising and falling rapidly from chasing her around and wrestling with his brother.

Stacey's eyes flicked down and she pointedly looked at Carol and back at her chest. Carol's eyes widened and she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Merle before reaching for Daryl's hand and jerking him forward without a thought. Both Merle's and Stacey's eyes widened but they didn't say anything and Daryl followed after her.

When they passed Merle she heard a muttered curse, "Fuck brother I forgot." Merle trailed after them. "You're bleeding."

Carol growled and turned around as she shoved Daryl into the office. Merle was still walked towards them and Carol rounded on him, "Go do whatever it is you were supposed to be doing. I'll clean it up Merle before you make it worse." She hissed.

He held his hands up his eyes lifting over her shoulder to Daryl before coming back to her, "Sure thing. Take _care_ of my brother then."

Carol slammed the door and started pushing Daryl towards the bathroom not seeing the look he was giving her. "Is your brother always such an asshole?"

His laugh was loud in the small space of the bathroom and she watched the muscles in his stomach jerk with laughter, "Yes."Carol looked up meeting his eyes and swallowed seeing him watching her every move. He looked around suddenly and then grimaced, "Soap and water. Don't put nothing else on it."

Carol nodded and he turned his back to her and she let her eyes take in the strong muscles that decorated it. Setting her hand in the center of his shoulder blades his head dropped forward and she let the lathered rag slide across the fresh tattoo removing the grit. He held still for her but she could feel the tension in his back and wasn't sure if it was her or pain causing it.

Rinsing the rag out she chanced a look at him and smirked, "How bad did this hurt to get?"

Daryl turned his head looking at her and shrugged, "Didn't much hurt after the outline."

Carol nodded and smiled at him, "Dean would kill me if I got something." Carol let her eyes rake over his back before going over the tattoo again. She smiled and her fingers trailed just outside the outline of his tattoo.

Daryl turned his back to the sink suddenly, "You ask your dad permission for every thing?" His voice was low taking on the heat from the night they were together.

Carol felt the heat of his words and as her heart jumped into her throat beating wildly. Her hand having been on his back seconds before was now laying against his side almost on his chest. The strong beat of his heart lay in her palm, watching his eyes darken further matched the rhythm his heart was playing for her.

"No." Her voice was breathless as she flexed her palm on his side letting her nails bite him.

His lips parted and she moved before she could lose her courage. Stacey's words were in her head and she smiled seconds before their lips collided. Her full weight fell against him knocking him back into the counter again, his body supporting hers. Daryl growled his hand coming up to tangle in her hair while the other went around her body dragging her closer to him. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped past her lips and moved against her own, she let him take over the kiss and found herself switching positions with him Quickly. His hand abandoned her hair both his hands coming down to cup her ass and lifted her swiftly setting her on the sink and dragging her to the edge against his body.

Carol could feel his arousal heavy against her and rocked her hips into him as his hands slid along her thighs. He grunted his teeth nipping her throat following by the soothing motions of his tongue. She repeated her actions and he groaned again his grip tightening on her thighs as they slid against her bare legs. Kissing his exposed collar-bone she let her tongue trace it dipping along his throat and over his shoulder just lightly. She felt brave with him, something she had never felt around any other man. And that's what he was, Daryl was all man.

Daryl's hand came up just under her jaw cupping her throat and angled her head back. He was breathing deeper and looking down at her his eyes studying her face, she seen the lust darkened cerulean soften just enough. Licking her lips and smiled at him feeling that familiar pull for him that was more than just physical need. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on that called to her and she had a feeling he felt it too.

Carol stretched up her lips brushing his softly neither of them breaking eye contact. His scruff burned across her face with the motions and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She had never like facial hair on a man, never found it attractive. But on him, the way it felt, the way he was...it was all perfect. It was Daryl.

"Kiss me."

At her words he smirked his tongue peeking out from between his sharp canines before sweeping over his bottom lip. She followed the motion with her eyes and mirrored him with her own tongue. Dipping his head the kiss started off soft but gathered momentum steadily as his body loomed over hers. Her hands slid over his chest and stomach before slipping down his sides and up his back. Pulling him tighter against her she arched against his body wanting to feel all of him. He grunted when her body slid against his again the sound turning into a groan she swallowed down. His other hand slid around cupping her breast, his thumb sliding against her hardened nipple teasingly.

The sounds of heavy booted feet and the opening of her father's office door had them pulling apart. Carol pushed her face into his throat just below his chin as he panted getting his breath back. She didn't let go of him or move away from him and he didn't try to leave her. She smiled against his neck feeling his breathing evening out as he worked to get himself under control.

"Daryl! Hurry the fuck up we got shit to do." Merle barked his fist hitting the bathroom door.

Carol finally released him and he stepped back adjusting his pants his eyes still on her. He grinned at her and looked down shaking his head a chuckle rolling through him.

Raising an eye brow, "What?"

Daryl lifted his head again his eyes going to the mirror and the back to her. "Look for yourself."

Carol slid off the sink and turned looking in the mirror. Running her eyes over herself she frowned, "I don't see anything Daryl."

Stepping just behind her his hand slid up her back starting just above her ass, "Look again." His hand continued it's path burning up her back to her neck. His fingers flexed on the muscles there before moving further. Feeling her eyes droop at his touch his hand tangled in her hair suddenly and pulled her head back angling her head to the side. Dipping down his lips just at her ear, "You hair looks like you've been fucked seven ways to Sunday Carol." His lips touched just below her ear and he growled.

Carol let her eyes go to her hair and she blushed. He was right about that, her hair was a complete mess and just getting worse with the way his hand was raking through his. The heat from his body and the way his lips felt on her throat, being able to see him over her shoulder in the mirror had her blood singing. Pushing back into him he groaned when she rocked her ass against his body.

The door jarred again and Merle cussed, "He can fuck the ever-loving shit out of you later Carol, but for now we got shit to do." Merle's laughter was loud in the small space.

"Fuck you Merle." Carol snapped.

Eyes widening she met Daryl's eyes in the mirror and seen a full smile on his face. His eyes were bright and he stepped back swinging the door open before Merle could respond. He slapped Merle hard in the chest walking out, "You heard the woman, Fuck you."

Carol flicked her eyes over to Merle as she pulled her hair up and seen him studying her with the same calculating eyes his brother had. It was a family trait. She gave him a small smile and he sucked his teeth for a second before nodding at her and turning to follow his brother. She blew out a breath feeling an ache settle deep inside her that she knew wasn't going to go away until she got Daryl alone, really alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was walking around the fire pit gesturing to Merle and Will about something he hadn't been paying attention too. His eyes had been on the fire as it danced higher and higher. His mind was running over shit he still had to do before he shipped out and the looks his father kept giving him. He knew Will was mad about his choice but there was nothing be done about it. It was what he wanted.

Even more than that his mind was running hard through the things Dean had said to him. Daryl was gone after this week and he wasn't sure when the next time he'd even be able to come in. After he was done with basic training he got a month before they shipped him out and then he was gone for two years straight. If he let his feelings rule instead of logic then it'd be a long road and a lot of distance between them.

Daryl's eyes shifted over to Carol who was walking out the back door with Stacey, Karen and a few other people he didn't know right behind her. She had a broad smile on her face and the sun was shining through her auburn curls catching the light just right to make her look like she had a halo. Letting his eyes go back to the fire he avoided looking at her for the most part.

He knew what Dean was saying to him, he got it. Hell Dean's own wife left him after years of marriage cause she couldn't handle it and they had more riding on being together. Hell they had a child. Him and Carol what did they really have that those two didn't? How could he expect her to want something with him when she'd never see him. She was a beautiful woman and there was something about her that made you want to stand up and be a better man. Hell he knew it wouldn't be long till some charming bastard came in here and swept her right off her feet and took her away. So really what right did he have to burden her with what he felt.

Grimacing he took the beer offered him from Merle as he set down by him, "What're you thinkin' about so hard over here about brother?" He took a long pull of his beer. Merle was leaning back looking over his tattoo. "Guess she did clean it. Didn't expect that was really what was happening. "He chuckled.

Daryl tipped his bottle back letting the beer wash away the bitter taste of remorse and bad timing. He kept quiet and kept his head down the sounds of laughter around him as he tried to pull himself out of his sulking mood. Merle elbowed him and he elbowed him back just as hard, "Wont you fuck off somewhere where I'm not setting." Daryl snapped.

"Boys." Will warned walking towards them. "What's the problem?"

"Daryl here got his period." Merle shrugged, "Maybe you should give him the talk now."

Daryl caught Merle in the chest with his elbow knocking him backwards and tipping his chair backwards and causing him to spill out in the floor. Karen walked over the girls with Carol's laughter following her. She looked down at Merle on the ground and set his chair back up as she claimed the seat for herself. Daryl snorted and watched as Merle got to his feet his eyes on fire.

"I'll get you back for that you little fidgety fuck." Merle warned.

Dean set just off to his right still in his line of sight and Will set down directly in front of him. Fuck. He could already tell he was going to be whatever they were talking about. Taking another deep drink he shifted when he felt Merle elbow him again in the kidneys where Will wouldn't see him. Dean smiled knowing what was happening and waiting on Daryl's temper to appear.

"What's with this look?" Will questioned, "You gonna set here all night like your dick fell off or you gonna talk to someone?"

Merle cackled, "After this week he's gonna think it did."

Daryl's face burned red and he scooted further away from Merle as his arm fell over his shoulders dragging him back into his side. Dean was smiling at him his eyes knowing, "Get that tattoo cleaned?"

Daryl flicked his eyes over at him and nodded jerkily. Dean's eyes went to Carol as she walked up on to the porch and Stacey started over to them. Merle and Will were arguing about the .300 and .338 rounds in sniping and the effective kill range and puncturing depth on armor. He'd heard this argument so often since Merle was in recon that he could recite the shit for them by heart, both sides and not miss a beat.

"Daryl help me for a minute." Dean stood motion him over.

Downing his beer he tossed it in the bag as he walked by and trailed after Deans lone figure making its way through the back yard. Daryl followed after him and they stepped into his personal garage that set just off the house. Dean flipped on a light towards the front that just barely cast light throughout the garage.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Dean set down against a tool chest.

Daryl eyed him and shook his head, "Aint nothing."

"Got to do with my girl then it's something." Dean shrugged, "When I said what I did to you Daryl the other day I wasn't telling you to avoid her. I was telling you think about what you want and think realistically."

Daryl set down on the floor in front of him letting his back lean against a support beam. He looked off his thoughts circling back around Carol, every time he got around her his thoughts turned to less than gentlemanly thoughts. That wasn't just how he saw her though. He could honestly say he found his self attracted to her for more than a piece of ass, if that was all he was interested in he could have already had that. He didn't want just some quick fuck that he'd forget about, he wanted to know her.

The thought pained him cause he knew he wouldn't really get the chance. If anything when he did come back in he was likely going to see her moved on with her life smiling and laughing with a man that wouldn't be worthy of her. He'd see her with her own family, her own kids. An entire life that he is in no way a part of. The scary thing about all that was how much that bothered him in such a short time.

But drag her through his deployments and that life felt selfish to him. An goddamn he wanted to be a selfish man but it wasn't in him to be that way no matter the reason. No he'd just wait and see how things went. He wasn't going to push her one way or the other, he'd let her tell him what she wanted.

Dean chuckled and stretched his leg out kicking his booted foot, "I remember when I fell in love with her mother. That woman had the ability to stop time it seemed like with just a smile. I fell fast and I fell fucking hard, fuck we were young and then I was drafted." He looked off, "Despite her leaving that was some of the best years I had."

Daryl chewed his lip, "Don't feel right to put that on her."

Dean looked over and nodded, "Being away or what?"

"All of it." His hands moved with his words, "I'm going to be gone two years my first deployment. Where the fuck would a chance for anything be at in there?"

Dean grimaced and nodded, "Two years? Fuck. Know where they are sending you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Fuck if I know."

"Tell you one thing about my girl. If she gets her mind made up on something she will hold fast to that." Dean smiled at him. "There's been some fine things laid on the table Daryl. Just gotta learn to juggle it all."

Daryl smirked even though he wanted off the subject. He wasn't sure how to feel about Dean talking to him about his daughter. He felt like the man was telling him to give it a chance but he'd said himself that it was going to be hell on Carol. Why would he do that to her? There was even a chance he could get killed, why in the fuck would he put her through all that stress.

"Will said you helped Norm rebuild that charger he had."

"Yeah, we got it redone last summer. Me and him out there sweating our asses off under that hood." Daryl smiled his eyes flicking over to one car that set in the shop. "You get her done?"

Dean stood up and held his hand out to him, "Yeah I did."

They started toward it talking about the sizes of the motors and work that went into the remodeling and rebuild. Dean was proud of it and he had a good reason to be, it was beautiful.

The slap of the back door let them know Carol was back outside. They heard loud laughter followed by the sound of the garage door clanging open. "Dad phones for you." Carol spoke close by.

Dean turned looking at him then to her as she walked towards them her stride light, "Can't they fucking wait?"

Carol shrugged, "It's about that thirties Indian bike."

Dean eyed her and then nodded, "Well let's go see if I can't make some money." He walked from the building without backwards glance and waved over his shoulder.

Carol's eyes were on him as he walked around the Charger. "She's nice aint she." She smiled sliding her fingers over the paint.

Daryl nodded at her as he opened the driver door and popped the hood, "Yeah she is. Guessing he named her."

"Men." Carol deadpannd, "Yes he did."

Daryl leaned over the engine his eyes picking it apart, "Well?"

"Eleanor."

Daryl stood up letting the hood back down and looked at her a smile on his face, "It fits."

Carol smiled at him and shrugged, "If you say so." Her eyes openly ran over him since he'd yet to button the shirt he'd put on earlier after getting cleaned up. "What'd he want?"

He didn't mistake worry in her voice and raised an eyebrow at her, "To talk I assume." Walking around the vehicle to where she was standing at the open door the smell of leather wafted over him and he looked down at the seats, "And show me Eleanor."

Carol huffed, "You know what I'm asking."

Daryl looked at her as she stepped closer to him blocking him now that his back was to the open door. She cocked her hip out and tilted her head at him at him causing some of her hair to spill out and fall loosely around her face and shoulders. He licked his lips and watched as her eyes brightened following him motions.

"No I don't." Daryl smiled at her. "What are you asking me Carol?"

She opened her mouth a flush coming over her alabaster skin making his mouth water. "I don't know." Her voice was breathless.

His hand came up sweeping her hair away from her eyes, "Then what do you want?" His voice was getting a deeper husky tone the longer he stood here with her. He felt his dick jerk in his pants when her scent hit him, she smelled like fresh berries and warm sugar. When he went to drop his hand away from her face she caught it her own hand shaking slightly but she stepped closer to him.

She looked up at him her lips parting just slightly, "Please." her voice was just above a whisper.

Eyes darkening he pulled her the rest of the way towards him flush with his body, his eyes searching hers. Hers were wide and clear on his own as she leaned into him seconds before his mouth was on hers. Daryl was trying to keep himself in check with her but she was making it hard with the way she was moving against him. Her small body fit perfectly against his and with the her hands roaming over his body openly she was pushing him quickly.

Carol moaned into the kiss and her hand slipped lower her fingers dipping inside the waist band of his jeans and just barely grazing below his boxers. It was enough to have his blood rushing south and a groan passing through his lips. He pulled away from her enough to look down at her and she was panting looking up at him, her pupils dilated.

Her grip tightened on his bicep and jeans and she smiled at licking her lips, "Watch your head."

Daryl went to speak but she shoved him suddenly causing him to fall through the open car door. He spilled into the front seat and she was on him instantly her leg going over his lap as she straddled him. Her mouth was on his again as her hands gripped his hair tight holding him in place. He didn't know where it was coming from but her taking charge had his chest heaving. Every other time he'd been around her she'd been almost submissive with him but he was enjoying this side of her.

Her hands were shoving his shirt from his shoulders and he shrugged out of it for her. She broke the kiss setting back and looking at him before her own shirt was over her head leaving her in nothing more than her shorts and bra. He could see her nipples pebbling against her bra and his hands slid up her rib cage coming up cupping her breast. His thumbs slid over the lace keeping hidden her from him before he jerked the cups down his thumb and forefingers finding her nipples. She moaned her head falling back as she arched into his touch forcing her breast into his hands more.

Her body rocked against his with what little room they had in the awkward position she'd shoved him into. He grunted when she rubbed against him, "Carol." He groaned. She kept her motions up but his hands fell to her hips holding her in place. She whimpered looking down at him finally, "As much as the sight of you like this makes me wanna take you right here," He looked at the steering wheel and gear shifter, "Darlin' aint much room in here."

Carol chewed her lips and smiled before leaning towards him kissing him quickly. She climbed quickly grabbing his hand and jerked him towards the backseat as she passed over the middle console. She fell back against the leather of the back seat her hands going to the button on her shorts and working them open.

"Shut the door Daryl." Carol's soft voice was full of need.

Daryl jerked the door shut and was in the back seat in record time. She laughed when he crashed down on top of her, her hand slipping into his hair again as their mouths met again. Daryl knew he'd never get tired of her or find someone who tasted as sweet as she did. Every thing about her was sweet and he knew this for a fact, he'd had the pleasure of tasting her already.

The thought had him groaning and her hips rocked against his groin. Daryl's mouth started down her throat nipping and licking her lightly making sure not to mark the creamy column of her throat. She moaned and turned her head giving him more room and he smiled against her throat. She jerked when she felt his hand slide against the dampness of her panties but her legs fell wider for him. Daryl hissed through gritted teeth feeling how soaked her panties were already. She was going to kill him and he was going to love every second of it.

She lifted her hips into his hand and started kissing across her collar bones and he worked the thin strip of lace out of his way. Growling he leaned back suddenly and jerked her legs straight in the air his hands sliding down her thighs and cupping her ass. His fingers caught the material of her panties and started sliding them up her legs. She was watching him her eyes bright and hungry on his every move. Looking to her to see if this was okay she nodded quickly at him and smiled shyly.

When her panties came free of her legs and she let them fall back down one on each side of his body. Daryl smirked at her as he breathed deeply holding her panties to his face.

She blushed and slapped at his hands, "Daryl." Carol tried to scold through her panting breaths.

Leaning down he let his tongue slide between the valley of her breast before it trailed up her throat to her ear, "You smell amazing and taste even better Carol." He growled in her ear. She moaned and he let his hand slide down her body cupping her breast on the way before hitting between her thighs.

He was painfully hard but he wasn't worried about it right now. He'd get there but he knew he needed to make sure she was okay with where things were going. He needed to make sure she was ready and try like hell to keep from hurting her so bad. The thought of hurting her made him sick but if this was where she was wanting to go there was no way around it.

Letting his fingers slide along her slit she moaned again louder this time and he chuckled kissing her to quiet her. He was aware of how close everyone was to them and the fact that anyone could come looking for them. Carol grabbed his wrist pushing his hand more on to her and met his eyes her mouth kissing down his jaw as his thumb circled her bundle of nerves.

"Make me cum Daryl." Carol nipped just below his ear.

"You like feeling my hands on you? My mouth?" He growled at her never slowing down, "Like feeling my fingers sinking into you?" With each of his words he licked, nipped, and kissed along her body everywhere he could reach.

With his words he felt her tighten around his fingers and heat rush through her, "Yes." She panted

"Tell me." He growled.

Carol moaned his name her lips brushing his neck, "I love feeling your fingers inside me, making me cum Daryl." Carol panted softly into his ear.

Daryl growled at the feeling of her teeth on his skin and let his finger sink into her. She let out a breath her mouth slanting over his pulse again her teeth nipping him again harder this time. He sped up his motions feeling her grip his fingers tighter as her body came alive below him. Her hand tightened on his bicep and she rocked herself into his hand harder.

Daryl pulled back from her thankful the little bit of light that shined enough that they weren't in complete dark. It shined enough give her a faint glow while casting the rest of the vehicle in shadows. Carol's mouth dropped open her eyes opening and locking with his as her orgasm rushed through her and he worked to carry her through it and draw it out. Her whimpers, pleas, and his name falling from her mouth had him leaking and straining to be in her.

When she stilled below him he set back slightly his eyes sweeping over the picture she painted. He committed it to memory sure he'd never see something as sexy or beautiful again. She was flushed with pleasure and her chest heaved just enough to give her breast a slight bounce, something he loved. Eyes roaming further over her he was sure she was pure sin sent to break men in all forms cause he knew in that moment there wasn't a damned thing she asked him he wouldn't do for her.

Her eyes opened and a lazy smile spread across her face her eyes following his hand as he slid his fingers into his mouth. Closing his eyes as her taste exploded in his mouth he felt her hands on his belt suddenly. He grabbed both her fragile wrist in one of his hands leaning back down over her making sure he could see her face clearly.

"You sure bout this Carol?"

Her fingers flexed on his jeans and she leaned up kissing him before laying back. "All I've been able to think about is having you inside me." Daryl groaned dropping his head to her shoulder and released her hands. She went to work on his jeans again and started pushing on them making them fall over his hips. Her nails bit into his exposed hip, "All of it off. I want to feel all of you."

Daryl nodded against her shoulder his tongue sliding against her skin as he kicked his boots free. He grunted working his jeans and boxers away from his body and hissed through his teeth when her body came into contact with his. Her soft curves bending and fitting to his own hard angles and rough body.

Her hand wrapped around him tentatively unsure of herself and his hand closed over hers showing her again. Bringing his mouth to her ear, "Tell me to stop Carol." Her hand tightened around him and he grunted, "Tell me you don't want this."

Carol turned her head and met his eyes in the dark, "I'd be lying."

At her words his mouth was on hers his hand taking over for her as he let his body fall into the cradle of her thighs. She brought left leg higher up even with his ribs since it was caged between him and the back seat. Daryl pulled her body up with his forcing her to set up with him and he worked her bra free quickly letting her perky breast spill out. She laid back smiling at him her eyes falling between his legs as she watched his hand pump up and down his hard on.

He fought to not just drive into her holding back with everything in him. Instead he let himself slip through her slick heat teasingly as her hands came up cupping her own breast watching his cock. She was panting and lifting her hips in a silent plea. Gripping himself again he braced his hand against the the panel behind her head and pushed into her slowly.

His breath left him the second her body enveloped him and he felt how impossibly tight she was around him. "Fuck." he grunted. Carol whimpered her eyes closing and she pushed her face into his shoulder and he could feel the dampness from her eyes. He felt like shit instantly and his body stilled with him not even halfway where he needed to be.

Sensing his shift in mood her hand came around cupping his ass and pulling him more towards her, "Move Daryl. I need...I need you." She whimpered into his throat.

Daryl pulled back forcing her face from his throat and kissed her as he pushed on. He groaned the second he broke through her virginity and felt himself bottom out in her. Her nails were biting into him harshly and he felt his cock throbbing painfully begging him to move. Slipping his hand between them her circled her clit matching the kiss as he tried to calm her down. Her breathing was rapid as she kept her eyes closed but it did no good to hide the moisture building there.

Carol's hold relaxed on him some and her trapped leg against the backseat lifted higher for him again while the other planted. Daryl sped his fingers up refusing to move yet until he felt her responding to him. When he felt her body starting to relax around him he shifted his hips pressing into her more and she moaned.

Her other hand came up grabbing his free hand locking with his as he pressed it into the seat starting to move with her. Sweat was sliding down his back as their bodies moved together unhurried, forgetting about everyone and every thing around them. The heat of the Georgia summer was heavy in the garage and worse in the car but it fell to the wayside quickly. His mouth skimmed down her body again catching her nipple in his mouth and letting his tongue tease her.

"Oh god." Her voice rushed out of her her hips lifting into him more. She tangled her fingers in his hair pushing him more into her breast. He growled sucking harder.

Daryl pulled off of her seeing the bruise forming on her and switched sides. Her fingers were raking over him as his cock slid in and out of her trying to keep from hurting her more with his pace. She was whimpering her breath fanning over him as he lifted his face to look at her. He groaned and stilled in her and set back pulling her up again.

Jutting her lip out as his cock fell from her she looked up at him her eyes panicked ,"Am I not good? Did I do something wrong?" The breathless worry in her voice had him dragging her body up into his.

He claimed her mouth roughly and set back not releasing her. When he was setting in the down completely his feet planted he pulled her hips over his lap his mouth still on hers the kiss getting rougher. He broke away from her his hand gripping his cock as she hovered over him letting the tip just brush her, "Far from it darlin'..." Pulling her body flush with his as he guided her body down his length, "I just wanted to see you ride me." he growled when she was flush with his groin.

Carol blushed brightly and opened her mouth but shut it again when he rolled his hips below her. She closed her eyes her hands on his chest as he grabbed her hips helping her. She was still red but her eyes opened and she nodded at him. Daryl's hands slipped around to her ass cupping her as she set the pace.

She was still figuring it out but he groaned the second she got in a rhythm. His head dropped back on the seat his eyes slits as she started a faster pace than he had expected. Her hand shot out slapping the window next to them in the backseat leaving tracks through the fog that was now covering them.

Her eyes never left his and he lifted his hips up into her feeling her getting closer. She nodded her head moaning his name again and he growled his hands dragging her down into him more and rocking her against him in a grinding motion. She leaned forward her mouth on his as her orgasm lit through her body. She was shaking her body going slack against his as she coiled around him pulling him deeper into her with each movement. Growling he let go and both of them collapsed against each other trying to get their hearts and breathing under control.

Carol's head was on his shoulder and she was tracing his collar-bone. She hadn't moved off his lap and he didn't try to move her. Her arms slid around him her breathing settling and he caged her against him.

"That.." He felt her smile against his throat, "You made..I." She shook her head and pulled back kissing him quickly.

His eyes searched, "You alright?" His voice was hoarse.

She beamed at him, "I'm perfect." She pushed his sweat soaked hair back from his forehead and her smile turned rueful, "It's hot."

Daryl snorted, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

He shifted and her eyes widened as he lifted her enough to allow himself to slip from inside her. She winced and she gave her an apologetic look, "How long have we been gone?" She questioned searching for her clothes.

Daryl grabbed his boxers and jeans jerking them up his legs quickly, "Long enough for someone to notice."

She lifted her head and looked at him, "You don't want anyone to know?"

"Not what I said. But don't think your dad is gonna like the thought of what I just done to his daughter in the back seat of the other woman in his life." Daryl grimaced, "I'd rather not be setting here with my dick out when he comes looking for us."

Daryl pushed the door open and slid out the cooler air of the garage like heaven against his sweat drenched body. He needed a fucking shower. The smell of sex poured from the Charger and he shook his head. Dean was going to fucking kill him no two ways about it. Carol stepped out grabbing onto him for balance and stood up her eyes going to her shirt on the garage floor.

His eyes roamed over her body before her last piece of clothing was in place. She was looking at him grinning, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Her voice was hopeful.

Daryl shut the door to the Charger as they started towards the doors. She flipped the lights off and they stepped out him lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply and blowing a cloud of smoke above them. "Goes back to my first question Carol. What do you want?"

Her response was immediate, "I wanna see you every chance I have till you have to leave."

He smiled down at her just as the sound of Merle's loud laughter met his ears. "You gotta work the rest of the week?"

Carol shook her head her eyes going to where the laugh came from. Stacey and Merle were walking towards them both oblivious to them, "No. I finished up today. He's closing down for the rest of the week." Her eyes came back to him.

"Where the fuck you been Darylina?" Merle crowed.

Daryl took another deep drag of his cigarette glad he was mostly in the shadows. As his eyes trailed over Carol, even though her clothes were back in place her hair was mussed up and sweaty. Her face was flushed, eyes to bright, and her lips were bruised with redness setting in around her throat and face. He snorted at the thought of her having beard burn. Her smile was wide and she looked even more beautiful.

"Here you unobservant fuck." Daryl snapped.

Stacey walked closer to Carol talking to her as Merle started trying to lay out plans. Daryl wasn't half paying attention being that he was still to keyed up and wanting to get Carol alone again even if they didn't fool around. Carol shifted and her back brushed against his arm her hand grabbing his behind her back causing him to smirk.

"Why the fuck you so goddamn sweaty?" Merle grimaced stepping back from him his eyes glazed with alcohol. He made sure to keep at arms length as if by him being sweaty it would some how make him the same way.

Carol stiffened against him but he laughed, "It's the middle of summer what the fuck you think happens?"

Merle shook his head, "Your ass needs a goddamn shower." Merle leaned against the garage and looked towards where their bikes set. "You got less than a week brother. You know what's gonna happen this week?" Merle's grin was lewd.

Daryl flipped his cigarette away and looked at him, "I'm going to hear your ass get rejected alot." He shrugged his shoulders as Carol's fingers ran over his roughened ones. "So nothing different than normal."

"Fuck you queer." Merle snapped. At his words Carol choked slightly causing him to smirk. "Your ass aint gonna get no sleep for all the goddamn women your gonna be fucking."

Carol went rigid against him her nails biting into his wrist harshly. She was talking to Stacey but clearly keeping up with what Merle was saying. "Aint got any plans to get a fuck load of diseases." Daryl growled.

Merle shrugged, "I swear your gonna come out of the closet any day now." his laugh was loud along the brick. "Pitcher or catcher brother, pitcher or catcher."

Will and Dean walked around towards them the fire dying behind them. Dean walked straight for Carol but his eyes lingered on how close she was to him, there was no reason for her to be standing like that unless she wanted too. She also hadn't let go of him.

"What's going on over here?" Dean smiled at them.

Merle looked right at him, "Baseball. Just telling Daryl here I was curious what part he'd play..." He was smiling at him.

Daryl's fist caught Merle just below the ribs causing him to grunt and hit him back before Will got between them. Merle was almost chest to chest with him even though Carol never let go of him. His eyes widened suddenly never looking away from Daryl's own eyes and he stepped back laughing shaking his head. 

Will let his arm fall over Daryl's shoulders and pulled him close to his side. "Dean we're gonna hit it, see y'all tomorrow." His eyes were on Daryl.

Shifting he felt Carol's fingers slide along his pulse before letting go of him. Dean nodded at them smiling, "Merle's ass is staying here. He drank to much to be driving."

Merle went to protest and Will shut him down taking his keys from him and giving them to Dean. He never once let go of the hold he had on Daryl and if anything he was gripping his shoulder tighter.

Dean nodded to them his eyes lingering over him. Daryl shifted but was thankful that being in the cool night air had dried his hair and shit enough to where he didn't look like he'd just ran a marathon.

When they got far enough away from everyone and too the bikes Will released him and slapped his back. "Where were you hiding at?" There was a smile in his voice.

Daryl shrugged and kicked his leg over his bike. He looked over at him as he started his bike, Will was waiting on a response but Daryl just walked the bike backwards avoiding the question. How do you tell your dad your just fucked his best friends daughter through the backseat of his pride and joy car? Daryl laughed shaking his head causing Will to look at him again when they got turned.

Daryl stepped through the door and wanted to collapse on to the bed but Will shoved him towards the bathroom. "Clean yourself up." Daryl growled but Will pinned him with a look, "Wherever you and her were I hope you left a window open to let it air out. You reek of sex." His words were laced with amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol watched Daryl walk away with this father as Merle argued to go with them. She couldn't focus on what he was saying as her mind raced over everything he had just done to her. She felt herself flush and ache that was familiar to her with any thought of Daryl return. He was shrugging out of his fathers hold laughing just as they took off.

"You stare any harder and I think your eyes will fall out." Stacey whispered.

Looking over Carol felt her face blaze a hundred shades of red but shrugged her shoulders at her friend. Stacey was well aware of her attraction to him and she had no shame in it. Startling when she felt a hand shove down in her pocket she turned her head quick seeing her dad. He was snapping at Merle and shoving his keys into her pocket with a threat behind every word.

"You wanna wreck and splatter your ass across the black top then by all means assault her to try to get the keys." Deans' words were harsh.

Merle's eyes slid to her pocket and up to her eyes. There was something behind those Dixon blue eyes that made her want to shrink back from him and his knowing look. Yeah he had been drinking but she didn't believe for a second that it had dulled his sense enough to not know what was going on around him and with his brother.

Dean satisfied with Merle's decision started around the house to put out the fire leaving Merle with the girls. Merle moved towards them in a choreographed move to corner her between him and the building. She felt trapped and wonder if this was how anyone going against him felt, he loomed large in front of her.

Stacey shifted closer to her and Carol tilted her head at Merle refusing to feel intimidated by him, "Problem?"

"You fuckin' my brother?"

Stacey huffed, "Merle do you need to know every detail of your brother's life?"

His smile changed and his eyes locked on to Stacey in an instant, "As a matter of fact woman I do." Merle growled his eyes swiveling to Carol again. He stepped back and she jerked at the feeling of his keys slipping from her shorts.

"Merle!" Carol protested grabbing for the keys. "Dads going to freak out! Give them back."

Merle chuckled turning around and looking right into the eyes of Dean, "Boy you best hand me those keys before I break your fucking wrist for them."

Carol watched wide-eyed as Dean and Merle argued. She wasn't use to seeing anyone every get an attitude with her father and it was almost amusing. Her father was known for a hell of a temper and he was quick to react when pushed. Most people tried to keep from pissing him off but it seemed Merle didn't care. She couldn't see Will tolerating Merle talking to him that way though and actually seen Will just give him a look that silenced him completely.

"Carol you girls get on home." Dean turned to them the key ring around his fingers. Merle started for the house and Carol let out a breath and nodded at him. Stacey smiled at him hugging him before walking of. "You talk to Daryl?"

Carol looked up at her father realizing everyone had left them alone. "I did."

Dean nodded at her his eyes shining in the moonlight as he looked down at her, "He's a good guy."

Carol raised an eyebrow at her father. Dean never talked about guys with her or her interest in them. He sure as hell never told her that anyone in particular was a good guy. "Is there something you want to say?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into him hugging her against his solid chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Closing her eyes she let his soothing presence calm her nerves for what she was going to do tomorrow.

"You smell like him." Dean stepped back from her and looked down at her his face tinting red slightly, "Get ya ass home and call me when you get there let me know you made it."

Carol nodded at him and was failing at keeping the smile from her face at his words. Walking for her car she pulled her shirt out smelling it and frowned not smelling him. The wind blew past her swirling her hair and she was hit with the strong smell of him mixed with something else. That something else had her burning red with realization that her father could smell more than just him on her, the scent of sex was clinging to her skin.

She made it back to her apartment Stacey's mouth running hundred miles an hour. She had bombarded her with questions immediately and hadn't let up on her causing her face to burn hot the entire time. She really had no filter on some of the things she was saying. Carol wasn't sure how things like this went with sleeping with a guy and talking to her friend. She was in new territory and didn't know what to do.

Stacey pulled a ice cream from the freezer popping in the microwave just long enough to soften it and turned. Kicking her shoes off she jumped up on the counter eyeing her. "You going to tell me about it or act like nothing happened? You can't act like nothing happened! Even your dad knew and besides the way you were all up on him out there was a give away something happened. That and you smell like pure sex." Stacey waggled her eyebrows.

Carol huffed getting her own spoon and climbing on the counter, "I don't know what to say."

Stacey grinned around her spoon, "Let's start with was it good or bad?"

Carol's face burned red the images of Daryl over her in the backseat branding her memory every piece of it made of sin. She felt her chest tighten with the memory of him wiping away her tears when he'd first pushed into her. "Great."

Stacey bumped her shoulder into her, "You're getting all breathless on me!" She took another bite of ice cream her eyes on Carol's face and smiled, "Give me details damn it! DO have any idea how long I've waited so that we could have more than a one-sided conversation about sex?"

"Doesn't that seem...I don't know rude to him?" Carol shrugged.

Huffing Stacey shook her head, "Girl talk Carol I'm not asking for a play by play of each thrust."

Carol laughed and nodded, "I came on to him...again."

"You know Carol looking at you and knowing you all these years I never figured you for the aggressor." Stacey shrugged swirling the ice cream with her spoon, "But I guess some people bring out sides of we never knew were there."

Carol grinned, "I've never felt like this before."

"Sore?" Stacey barked out a laugh, "Exercised? Sated?"

Elbowing her hard, "You know what I mean. I think you're a female Merle."

"Merle Dixon. That man is infuriatingly good in bed." Stacey shot her a wide smile.

Carol and Stacey set there bullshitting and wiping out the ice cream both enjoying just being able to talk. Carol was glad to get to talk to her about how she was feeling. It made her feel less like she was a little girl with a crush. She had agreed they needed to talk and Carol had told her the plan causing Stacey to laugh.

"It's a good thing your dad forced Merle to stay with him."

Carol jumped down from the counter, "Why is that?"

"Could you imagine trying to pry Merle away from him in the morning. Clearly Merle is a gossipy horndog who is going to hound Daryl for details."

Carol grimaced and nodded, "Yeah true...Will is with him though."

Stacey shrugged, "Not like it's the first time meeting the parents." Her laughter was loud, "I mean you knew him before Daryl and it's not like we all didn't see it coming."

Carol shook her head and started down the hall. She was going to seize the day and wasn't going to regret lost between them skirting their feelings. She'd deal with his deployment and cross that bridge when it got there. She felt something genuine for Daryl, something more than just hot sex and lustful looks. She felt something for her settle in her chest and take root the second he had stepped off that bike. It was almost like a melody, a vision that was wrapping around her in a soothing embrace giving her more courage than she had ever had before.

She was going to find him in the morning and see where things went from there. She'd be devastated if she found out that he had just wanted into her pants and walked away now that he got what he wanted. It would be the worst kind of torture, she'd be left cold standing there without him in the memory. But she didn't think that was the type of man Daryl was. He had bluntly asked her what she wanted but instead of talking she had pushed him.

No she was pretty sure that whatever this was Daryl was feeling it too. She wanted to go to him right now but knew he was likely knocked out and that would just have Will questioning her. He seemed more protective of Daryl than Dean was of her. The thought made her smile as she changed for bed. Blushing when she realized Daryl had her panties she climbed in bed and wrapped around one of her pillows. Again his smell met her nose and she smiled realizing it was the pillow he had slept with.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl groaned and rolled over when he felt another kick to the foot of the bed he was sprawled out on. He was trying to drown out the insistent voice but the bastard was having none of it. Will's laugh next to him let him know he wasn't getting any help from him and he finally flopped over on his back glaring at Merle.

"Now baby brother I know I'm a goddamn good looking bastard but you better stow that hard on." Merle grinned at him waggling his eyes brows down at Daryl's morning wood.

Daryl lifted his hand flipping him off and let his arm fall over his face, "What the fuck you want Merle? Shouldn't you be sulking with a hangover somewhere?"

"Hangovers are for pussies and I sure as fuck got a dick swinging between my legs so I ait got time for that shit." Merle kicked the foot of the bed again, "Get your ass up we're burning day light."

"No." He knew he sounded like a petulant child but he was fucking wore out. He hadn't really slept since they hit the road and after last night he was doubly tired.

"Man I thought getting a piece of pussy would have made your more lively." Merle huffed.

"Blow me." Daryl snapped.

The smell of Will's aftershave assaulted his senses just before the man flipped him to the side causing him to catch himself. Both him and Merle were laughing at Daryl's indignant sound as he set up at the side of the bed. Merle leaned against the door smiling at him and he seen Will doing the same from where he was at he shook his head and stood up jerking a pair of jeans on over his boxers.

He was trying to ignore them but Merle's knowing look was starting to grate on his nerves. He knew he was gonna get shit for the rest of the day no matter what he said or done.

"Where'd you take off to last night?" Merle tilted his head.

Daryl shoved his feet in his boots and ignored him as he stood up and started for the door jerking his shirt over his head. Merle's low whistle made him cringe and he slipped out the door fast. Fuck.

"You see that shit?" Merle was walking behind him his and Will's boots thudding. "Looks like sweet little Carol's got some claws."

Will barked out a laugh but they faded out when Daryl started his bike and just looked at them for a second before pulling out. He didn't even wait on them to get on their bikes. He smirked to himself and let the wind cool his heated skin that was already starting to sweat in the Georgia heat. He passed more bikes than he could even begin to count and lost himself to the crowd quickly. He'd leave Merle and Will to find him. He was fucking starved and felt like he was going to drop if he didn't eat soon.

Seeing an open spot he whipped in and parked and cut the engine to his bike. His boots thudded on the blacktop and he stood arching his back feeling a satisfying pop as he swung his leg over. Stepping up on the side walk he smirked when a group of men walked by just as Merle and Will went by not seeing him. Fuckers, let them look. It felt good to get a break from them and just breathe. After being cooped up with them so much here lately he needed a break.

Stepping through the small diners door he grunted when someone walked into him and he cringed seeing the same fucking waitress as yesterday. Her eyes lit up and she licked her lips as he side stepped her. Moving through the diner he let out a breath glad to see it wasn't as packed this time. He felt the skanks eyes on him and shook the feeling off as he set down in a booth at the back giving him a full view of the room.

He seen the skank heading for him and sighed knowing that this was going to be painful. Instead she was cut off by a girl with brown hair and flashing green eyes.

"Hey there I'll be your server today names Maggie." She smiled at him brightly, "What can I get you to drink?"

Daryl nodded at her, "Coffee, black."

Maggie nodded, "Alright here's our menu. I'll be back in just a second with your coffee."

Just as she disappeared from his sight he set back in his seat seeing Will and his brother step through the door. Will's eyes were on him and he walked right past the skank for him. She was clocking his dad like a woman dying of thirst in the desert, it was rather fucking disturbing.

"Think your slick?" Will grinned sliding into the booth forcing Daryl move over as Merle took the spot across from them. Daryl was in the curve of the bench seat and shook his head at them.

"Think our sweet Dixon here needed a moment to get his tampon changed." Merle said in mock innocence.

Daryl's booted foot connected with his shin and Merle grunted and slapped him in the back of the head. "Fuck you Merle."

"Boys try to act your fucking age." Will warned, "Or the next hits will be ones I'm dishing out."

Merle grinned just as Maggie appeared with Daryl's coffee. Merle snatched it from him and took a deep drink and hissed as it burnt his mouth.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him, "You know coffee is served _hot_."

Will chuckled, "Overlook him darlin' we'll have two more coffees."

She met his fathers eyes and her face flushed as she nodded and turned to get them. Will's eyes followed her ass and Daryl cringed at how much his dad and brother really were alike. He was sure Will could charm his way into any woman's pants given he wanted in them. And Daryl was sure Will hadn't met a woman yet that he didn't want in her pants.

"So..." Merle started taking another drink. "Did you hit it?" Daryl growled and opened his menu ignoring Merle. Merle cackled and leaned back his arm laying across the bench seat. "Don't need you to answer brother I was there last night when y'all suddenly appeared."

Daryl sighed and flipped pages, "Shut the fuck up you loud mouthed bastard."

Will looked over at Daryl, "You realize that Dean is gonna ask you about that shit."

Daryl cringed at the thought of the man getting in his vehicle after what he'd done to Carol in the backseat. Images of her riding him started playing in his mind like a movie and he shifted in his seat.

"To fuckin' late to do anything bout that now." Daryl muttered.

Merle and Will both watched Maggie set the coffee down and smile, "Y'all ready to order?"

All three of them nodded in unison and she smiled at them. Her eyes widened at just how much food was ordered and she shook her head, "Y'all got some big appetites."

Daryl's eyes drifted to the window as he went over everything that had happened since getting to this town. He felt like he'd been running a marathon but that was all Carol. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling just something he wasn't use to. He had plenty of girls come on to him and none of them had ever made him feel like she did with just a look. It was strange.

"Well I'm guessing from the way she was walking last night he hit it and hit it good." Merle guffawed.

Daryl turned his head looking at his brother realizing he'd missed a good portion of the conversation. "You're a nasty bastard." Daryl snapped.

Will tilted his head back, "God help me if I don't choke one of you today."

The diners bell chimed as someone stepped through the door and Daryl wanted to get away when he seen Dean. Will whistled and the man turned his head seeing them and changed direction.

"Look at that baby brother your judge, jury, and executioner come to have your last meal with you." Merle taunted.

Merle scooted making room for the man putting him next to Daryl. He elbowed him hard and Daryl hissed in pain growling at his brother getting the attention of both men.

"Boys don't make me bust your fucking heads before I get a chance to even fucking eat this morning." Will laughed.

Daryl shook his head and waited till both men stopped focusing on them and leaned over to Merle speaking so only he could hear him, "You're just pissed cause your ass can't get laid."

"Oh fuck you! You fidgety little fuck." Merle snapped.

Will's eyes landed on Merle as Daryl set looking at his coffee his finger traced the rim of his cup. He was hiding his smirk so Will didn't focus on him.

"Merle leave your goddamned brother alone this morning." Will growled at him his voice leaving no room for argument.

Their food was delivered and they fell into comfortable silence. Every now and then he'd feel Dean's eyes on him or see the skank watching him and he'd cringe from both. He'd bout rather fight through a gauntlet of skank bitches than deal with Carol's dad knowing that the man knew damn well what had happened. In his defense he'd tried to keep from going there but Carol was pretty damn pushy.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Dean questioned.

Daryl didn't miss the way his eyes went to him briefly before going back to his plate. Between trying to keep his face from flushing and defending his food from Merle's carnivorous ass he was ready to get the fuck out of the small space.

Will and Dean were glaring at each over the bill each man trying to pay as they all stood up. Daryl huffed not wanting to listen to them and grabbed it while they argued and walked right past them. Walking right up to the cash register the skank walked up smiling at him and started her eye rape.

"You new here?" She purred. Daryl eyed her but handed her the money for the bill as she went on. "I get off at six."

A large arm fell over his shoulders, "Sorry darlin' but I don't think he's interested." Dean chuckled.

Her eyes lifted to Dean's obviously knowing him and she gave him a small smile her face coloring. "How's Carol?"

"Good. Lookin' for him at the moment." Dean's words nice enough but Daryl heard the warning in them. Again the skanks face colored as she heard it too and she smiled handing Daryl back his change.

Daryl tried to slip out from under his arm but Dean's grip was like iron. He kept in step with Daryl all the way out onto the side-walk. Merle and Will were smoking walking ahead of them and Merle kept shooting glances over his shoulder his eyes bright and amused.

"I think your brother needs some entertainment." Dean spoke low.

"My brother needs tasered." Daryl huffed.

Dean let his head fall back a loud laugh escaping him, "Bet you his ass wouldn't be smiling then."

Daryl grinned and Dean elbowed him, "Play along."

Daryl eyed him quickly just at they turned on to the walk that would lead them to the real part of the rally where most everyone was. Daryl wasn't sure what Dean was about to do but he got sick to his stomach at the look on his face.

Coming to a stop Dean clapped him on the back and beamed as Will looked at them. Will grinned and Dean steered Daryl towards a booth that a couple of women were at. Daryl tried to veer away but Dean's fingers flexed over his bicep painfully and he growled.

"Ladies." Dean smiled. They turned eyeing both of them and started smiling. He knew in that moment what it felt like to be circled by sharks. He felt like he was about to be eaten alive. "See that man over there." Dean nodded to where Merle was.

A woman who Daryl knew Merle would cringe from moved forward eyeing his brother. "Yeah I see that saucy piece."

Daryl held his laughter in when Dean gripped him tighter. "Now darlin' don't take this the wrong way but see he seen you out here yesterday but was too shy to approach you and well...I hate to see him miss his chance at talkin' to you today." Dean's voice was full of such sincerity that Daryl gaped at him. Daryl eyed the woman again and felt his nuts draw up at the sight of her. She was everything bad you could imagine about biker women but with an extra hundred pounds added on. "See darlin' he grieved himself all night over that missed opportunity."

She smiled her brown eyes getting darker making the turquoise eye shadow around them even more brighter. Daryl wanted to look away from the trainwreck but he couldn't. She had on a bikini top that barely had her nipples covered and tight as hell leather pants. As hot as it was already he didn't even wanna think about the hell that was inside those skin tight leather pants.

Her eyes landed on him suddenly and she licked her lips, "This young one with him?"

Dean smiled at her but shook his head, "Sorry darlin' this is my son-in-law and that there is his brother." Dean inclined his head, "Now see he's a bit odd and standoffish when attracted but don't let that deter you. He likes when a woman is relentless with him.

Dean calling him his son-in-law made him tense and but he kept his face impassive. He knew Dean felt it the second he tensed from where he was gripping him. They walked away and Dean was quiet for a bit but Daryl knew he was working on what he was about to say. Sure enough Dean stopped him and turned looking at him.

"Aint shit I can say to you that you don't already know." Dean was looking towards Will who was walking towards them with an eyebrow raised. He might be Dean's friend but at the end of the day Daryl was his son. He had a protective look on his face that made Dean smile. "But I guess Will could say the same shit to her if he damn well chose too. I aint stupid I seen the way she was looking at you and holding on to you." Dean blew out a breath then smiled at him fully. "Boy I'm just gonna wish you luck cause she's just like her fuckin' mom was back when we first met. You're gonna need it."

Will stepped next to them and looked between them, "There a problem here?" His question was directed to Daryl.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah."

Dean grinned, "Just wishin' his ass good luck." He chuckled and Will pulled Daryl along when they started walking.

The woman Dean sent after Merle started towards them and smiled at the two of them as she walked by. All three men took up residence on a picnic table near by and watched the show. "You know this shit is gonna get blamed on me." Daryl sighed.

Will elbowed him just as she got to Merle. She grabbed his ass roughly actually knocking him forward onto the table forcing him to catch himself or fall down.

"What the fuck?" Merle barked and turned around.

Merle's eyes started searching around them suddenly just as she moved in on him again. Daryl cringed when she grabbed him between the legs and Merle started trying to back away again.

"You know I'm gonna be scarred for life if he does take that to bed." Will chuckled.

Dean leaned forward, "She keeps going at him like this and he aint gonna have a choice. It's that or rape it appears."

Daryl laughed and set back his elbows on the table next to Dean and Will's hips. "He actually looks afraid." Daryl looked up at Will, "What was he saying the other day? Dixon's aint afraid of any piece of pussy."

Will met Daryl's eyes and they both started laughing just as she almost picked Merle up. He was trying to get away from her but like Dean had suggested she was downright relentless and soon they lost sight of him in the crowd as he tried to get away from his new found lover.

"I bet his ass spends the rest of the week dodging that one."

Daryl, Will, and Dean had been walking around for a while when he felt something hit his back and seen Merle. His face was pale and he was breathing hard. Daryl raised his eyebrow at his brother playing stupid.

"You aint lookin' good brother." Daryl spoke.

Merle jerked his drink from his hand downing it in one go, "If you were almost raped by Hatchet Face then I don't think you'd look to fuckin' pleased either."

Daryl nodded, "Suppose your right." He looked over his shoulder seeing Dean and Will both a good distance away. He turned back to Merle and grinned at him.

"Don't you say a fuckin' word." Merle snapped.

Daryl laughed, "No need Merle." bought another drink for him went ahead and got one for Merle. He handed it to him and watched as he drank it down almost instantly.

"Dean questioned you about nailin' Carol yet?" Merle taunted.

Daryl's eyes widened and looked past Merle. Merle tensed up and moved quick looking over his shoulder as if he was about to take off again. When he didn't see anything he relaxed and growled at Daryl, "Don't fuck me Darylina I'll make your week miserable."

Daryl took a drink of his pop and smiled at him, "Do your worst brother."

"I hope you choke on that pop and a dick bastard." Merle snapped.

"Merle Dixon that is no way to be talkin' to your brother!" Both boys looked over seeing Karen glaring at him, "You apologize."

"Fuck no. I want him to choke on that goddamn pop and a dick. Queer." Merle growled.

Karen stepped closer, "Have it your way then." She turned whistling loudly getting the attention of several people. Dean and Will both turned and she motioned to them. Will got a look on his face and started right for them and Merle cursed.

"Now William I know you raised these boys the best you could but this one here..." She grabbed Merle by his arm dragging him up there, "Needs to learn to leave his poor brother alone. Saying such nasty things to him when his brother was even nice enough to buy him something to drink."

Daryl hid his smile by taking a drink of his pop again but Dean wasn't able too. He knew Daryl talked just as bad as Merle but tended to keep it from coming out with women around. Merle gaped at her and Will turned his blue gaze on Merle and shook his head at him as Karen put her hands on her hips.

"Merle what did you do to your brother?"

Merle shook his head, "Nothing the bastard didn't deserve."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't do shit to you."

"You sent fuckin' Hatchet Face after me!" Merle hissed stepping towards him.

Will moved between them putting his hand in the center of Merle's chest. Will had a good five inches on both his sons not to mention weight. "Now I happen to know for a fact he had nothing to do with that Merle." Will met Dean's eyes and smiled, "She just couldn't resist you."

"YOU!" Merle howled.

Will shook his head laughing and then Dean started laughing so hard he doubled over his hands slapping his thighs. When he raised up and got his breath he looked right at Merle, "Boy for your sake I hope you got a good nights sleep or you get a good headstart."

Merle tensed and looked over his shoulder, "Fuck everyone and everything that ever was and ever will be!"

He took off before anything else could be said and his stalker pounded past hot on his trail. Karen gaped at the scene and looked at all three of them and then started smiling. "Which one of you put that evil on him?"

Dean pulled her into his side and kissed her temple before releasing her and Will doing the same to her. Karen walked with them laughing as Daryl kept picking through the small shit in the booths. He fell quite a bit behind them when he stumbled on to a cotton candy booth and ended up buying some. He didn't rush his pace or call out to them but instead walked around unrushed and free to think without being prodded. He kept falling farther and farther behind them not paying attention. Both men were occupied talking to her and Daryl just started off on his own direction.

He made it about fifteen foot down a new vendors area before he was jerked to the roughly causing him to stumble in between two of the buildings. He tensed and his drink hit the ground before he could right himself. He hit the brick wall catching himself and looked up bewildered at who the fuck had grabbed him. As soon as he lifted his head his mouth was assaulted small hands fisting in his shirt and clinging to him.

Coming up for air her breathing was labored, "You taste like cotton candy." Her hand slid against his chest, "Merle was right I guess."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her, "What the hell you on about?" His voice was deeper than normal.

"You are the sweet one."


	12. Chapter 12

The smile on Carol's face as something she couldn't wipe away if she had even wanted too. She woke up feeling amazing and light. She had woke up and her first thought was Daryl, she wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him without interruptions. She just downright wanted to be around him.

Getting showered and cleaned up she didn't waste time on getting out the door. She didn't even call Stacey to see if she wanted to get together and look through the town. She felt a moment of guilt for that but then shook it off. Stacey was no doubt chasing some guy or playing hard to get which usually ended up her not really being that hard to get in the end. Carol shook her head at the thought and laughed as she made it outside her apartment building.

It wasn't really that much of a walk till she was right in the heart of everything going on with the rally. Her apartment building was actually pretty close to the towns main street so there was no real point in getting out in her car. Not like she would find a place to park anyways it'd just be easier for her to walk there.

Walking through the booths she was greeted by more people than she could remember their names and was thankful they didn't stop to talk. It was all people who knew her father and done business with him. Dean was well known for his work and sought out a lot. Carol just smiled and nodded at most of them and kept on walking. She kept scanning the crowd for the one person she wanted to see. She had seen his bike already back towards the diners and knew he was out here.

"Carol!"

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of her name she was met with a panicked looking Merle. "Everything alright?"

"Fuck no!" Merle barked walking straight for her. He was jumpy and kept looking over his shoulder, "Your goddamn dad and that fidgety little bastard of a brother of mine caused this shit."

Carol smiled and turned fully looking at him, "What are you talking about?"

Merle shook his head, "They sent a goddamn turquoise coated nightmare after me!" Merle growled when she smiled and looked over his shoulder again, "It aint goddamn funny!"

"It kind of is." Carol smiled at him her eyes going to the woman coming up behind him. "Think she found you."

Merle sucked in a breath and shook his head, "Fuck me."

"Think that's her intentions." Carol laughed.

"There you are sugar." The woman cooed coming up on him. Her big meaty arm went to wrap around Merle's shoulders and he cringed jerking back from her. "Keep playing hard to get sugar and I'll wear ya down for later."

Carol's eyes widened and she looked at Merle who looked like he was having a heat stroke, "Speaking of them...Where is my dad and Daryl?"

Merle growled and pointed in the direction opposite of them. "You tell them bastards that this shit aint over." Merle took off again but the woman held on to his shoulder keep pace with him.

Carol grinned and took off in the direction he had pointed her. She felt her stomach churn in anticipation of seeing him again. She had a dull ache between her legs that got persistently worse the more she thought about him. She flushed at the memories that ran through her mind and started walking faster through the crowds.

"Hey doll."

Carol cringed away from the man and his smarmy voice. Phillip was looking at her like she was something to eat and she just wanted to hit him again. She had loathed him since highschool and her father had threatened to tear his throat out when he found out just how he'd acted.

"Stay away from me Phillip." Carol snapped.

He smiled and rubbed his hands together, "That was a long time ago I thought we moved past that already." He purred moving closer to her.

Carol's eyes searched frantically around and brightened when they landed on the strong broad back of none other than William Dixon. Carol felt some of the tension leave her body and watched as Phillip misinterpreted it. He stepped closer to her causing her to shift away from him completely. Just as she looked up she seen Will look at her and a smile that was a perfect match for his youngest sons split his face. He started walking for her completely ignoring the man around her.

Carol took in a breath just as Will stepped next to her sweeping her up in a crushing hug. Her feet left the ground and he kissed he forehead as he set her back down his arm hanging over her shoulder. Carol smiled up at him and he grinned at her winking, "Where you been all day?"

Shrugging, "Got a late start."

He hummed in his throat a gleam in his eyes and she blushed, "Not sure where his ass got off too."

Phillip was standing patiently by as if Will was a fly to swatted away. Will didn't even spare a look for the man as he started leading her away talking to her. She blew out a breath and relaxed more into him. He frowned down at her and then looked over his shoulder at the man who was now glaring at him.

"Who is that?" Will's voice dropped to a frosty tone.

Carol cringed, "That is Phillip Blake."

Will growled and Carol looked back at him and was hit with the urge to laugh. Jealousy was thick in Phillip's entire frame and he was steaming mad. It was one of the times she realized that Will looked nowhere near old enough to have sons as old as Daryl and Merle. Will was great looking man that she had seen turn more than a few heads as they started walking. Merle was right there with him as far as looks went and charm. But it was Daryl that was the one that had looks that stopped time and the flurry of activity around him. Even more he wasn't even aware of how attractive he was or charming he could be.

"He giving you problems?" Will's voice was low and she felt her heart beat pick up.

Shaking her head, "Nothing I can't handle Will."

He eyed her and nodded sharply, "That changes darlin' you let me know."

His arm fell over her shoulder again and he pulled her into his side. She was completely dwarfed by his frame and smiled. At times she felt like she had two dads with the way Will had always been with her. She knew that if it came down to it and something happened if Dean couldn't be there Will always would be. He had been before and she knew that wouldn't change. She still couldn't believe that after all these years she was just meeting Daryl.

"How come Daryl never came in with you?" Carol looked up at him as he brushed his dark hair of his forehead.

He grinned not looking at her and shook his head, "Boy aint much on traveling."

Carol scoffed, "He's joining the military Will it's more than traveling."

He chuckled and turned them around a corner, "Him and my dad are damn close...Every time a trip was planned to come down here those two were usually building or remodeling a car or bike."

Carol smiled at the image and then flushed thinking about her dads pride Eleanor. They walked for a bit till she seen her dad and Karen off to the right and she turned Will with her towards him. Dean looked up and flashed her a bright smile as Karen set and dusted his shirt off while he tried to dodge the action.

"Will I aint got the slightest fuckin' clue where that boy got off too." Dean shrugged and swatted Karen's hand away again.

Karen smiled at them, "He was over around the food last I seen him. You all were walkin' off and leaving him and he didn't seem to keen to keep up with the two of you."

"What are you implying woman?" Will chuckled.

Karen cocked her hip out and grinned, "Just that you two are a bit old for a twenty-one year old boy to want to spend every waking minute with."

Will barked out a laugh his head falling back and his frame shook with laughter jarring Carol. She gave a small smile to the woman while still tucked into his side.

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not but that _young_ man hangs out with an older man than me and Dean here." Will shrugged.

Karen smiled, "Sometimes a boy don't want to be stuck up his dads ass." She deadpanned.

Dean's head whipped around looking at her the moment the curse words slipped from her mouth, "Woman did you really just say that?"

"Yes I did."

All three of them looked at her for a minute and she blew out a heavy breath, "Lord y'all are lively. Think I'd been better off walking around with him. Least then I could have watched him dodge the advances of young girls or pretended to be a cougar."

Carol cringed the look catching Dean's attention. "Will what the hell you up to over there with her tucked into your side like that? Aint it obvious enough your boy is doing the same damn thing." There was know anger in his voice just a taunt.

Will pulled her in tighter and almost lifted her off the ground, "Don't be mad now you know damn well what I do."

Carol raised an eye brow but her dad just grinned at Will and motioned to Carol, "Get ya ass out of here I know the only reason your out here without Stacey is your looking for him." Will released his hold on her and she flushed.

"He eats like a damned horse best bet is around the food." Will pushed her but caught her wrist stalling her, "But you remember what I said girl. If you have troubles you let me, Dean, or one of my boys know."

Carol nodded her eyes widening slightly knowing that Will was going to tell her father about Phillip. Dean was going to hunt him down in this crowd and she didn't want to be around to watch him break his neck. Slipping away at the murderous look on Will's face and the brooding one that over came her fathers she made a direct shot for the food.

It didn't take her long to spot him but she groaned at the sea of people between them. He had his back to her but it didn't make him any less recognizable to her. His broad shoulders were framed beautifully in his white tee-shirt and the way it was clinging to him in the heat pretty much see through now from his sweat had her breathing changing pitch.

She outright laughed when she seen him turn the other way and tip his head back almost eating the cotton candy in one bite. Fighting through the crowd to get to him as he steps out onto the side-walk away from everyone. He was starting down a new vendors area and it was less crowded at the moment giving her a chance to get in to him. Grunting she changes course and slipped between two of the booths making it out ahead of Daryl. He wasn't looking her way and she grinned as he moved closer to her.

Carol moved fast jerking him to the side causing his back to hit the brick wall a grunt escaping his mouth just before hers crashed into his. Fisting her hands in his shirt she pulled herself closer to him as the sweet taste of the cotton candy flooded her mouth. Her tongue slid against his bottom lip and he groaned against her mouth before kissing her harder.

Coming up for air her breathing was labored, "You taste like cotton candy." Her hand slid against his chest feeling the muscles twitch under her hand. "Merle was right I guess."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at her, "What the hell you on about?" His voice was deeper than normal as he panted for breath.

"You are the sweet one."

A smile graced his lips and he shook his head at her and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. "Gettin' brave girl."

Carol looked down at their hands and felt her heart swell. His large hand had completely covered hers and she gladly followed him along without question. He was weaving them through the crowd and huffed at how easy people moved for him compared to her. Moving closer to him keeping pace with his long strides.

"Where are we going?"

Daryl looked down at her a boyish grin on his face making him look even younger. "Trust me?"

Carol studied him for a all of a second before nodding swiftly. He pulled her along with him and she tightened her grip on his rough hand letting herself enjoy the feeling. She seen a few heads turning and watching them but she just smiled and nodded. She even had a brief glimpse of Merle before he was lost in the groups of people still trying to escape from the woman.

Carol's eyes landed on Stacey and she seen her eyeing them. She looked like she was going to speak but Daryl didn't even slow down as he swung down on to the black top and all but pushed her through the bikes. Stacey fell into step with them and smirked at Carol.

"What are you all up to in such a hurry?" Stacey waggled her eyebrows at Carol.

Daryl didn't even speak but she heard a growl rumble through his chest and felt her body respond to it. Looking over at her she shrugged, "Not sure."

Daryl released her hand and stepped next to his bike swinging his leg over. He looked up at her and she walked over her hand settling on his shoulder as she climbed on behind him. Scooting up close to his body her thighs rubbing just along the sides of his she wrapped her arms around him tightly her fingers locking together against his stomach.

Stacey raised and eyebrow at her and Carol grinned her face laying sideways on his back as he walked them backwards out of the spot. The sound of the bike coming to life and the vibrations had her heart thundering. She felt Daryl's laugh as she tightened her grip around them and he took off out of town. Town fell away fast for them as he gave it more gas and started more into the country side of her small town. She grinned knowing he wanted away from the crowds and people. She knew him good enough to know he wasn't a people person and was likely uncomfortable having to be around so many. It bothered her just as much but she had gotten use to it over the years of seeing the same rally come and go.

Pulling to a stop she let out a breath her arms still tight around them. His feet planted on the ground his face obscured by the dark sunglasses on his face. He had his head turned looking out over the forest on the small back road and she took a chance. Gripping him tighter she swung her body around suddenly letting him take her weight for a second as she settled against the gas tank and in his lap.

His face turned down to hers and his hands landed on her hips steadying her against him. She bit her lip at the press of his groin already against her and looked up at him.

"I wanna talk to you."

He smirked and she seen his eyebrow arch, "Well you certainly got my attention." His fingers flexed on her hip and he nodded at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol blushed even harder at his words but smiled at him anyways. He made her completely nervous and kept her on edge the entire time he was around her but he some how managed to also calm and soothe her. It was the most extraordinary thing ever and she was starting to crave it. He was looking at her and likely studying her but his dark sunglasses was keeping his beautiful eyes shielded from her.

Reaching up she pulled them off his face wanting to see him better and was surprised when he let her. She pushed them on top of her head and grinned at him. "Daryl when this week is over what are we gonna do?"

He licked his lips lightly and she followed the motion as his thumbs brushed against her hip bones. His face was downcast as he thought about what she said. She didn't feel panic at his silence instead she was happy to see he was actually thinking about it instead of just brushing her off. It meant that she was more than just a good time for the week and to be forgotten quickly.

He pulled her tighter against his groin and jerked suddenly causing her chest to hit his. Her face was close enough they were sharing air and she let out a breath, "I don't want to make you a promise I might not be able to keep Carol." His voice was pained but he kept looking at her steadily, "I know when I leave I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you ever fuckin' day I'm gone but you gotta know there is a chance I might not come home."

Carol felt tears prick her eyes and shook her head, "No you don't get to do that." Grasping the sides of his neck she refused to let him look anywhere but at her, "You don't get to think the worst Daryl not anymore, not with me."

He gave her a lazy half-smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm just giving you facts Carol."

"No. I don't believe for a second that this is the last time I'll see you after your gone." She kissed him suddenly silencing him but also so she wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes. He kissed her back greedily his arms anchoring her to him as she lost herself in the sea of emotions threatening to drown her.

He pulled back and looked off, "If I had met you before things would have been different..."

Carol let her thumbs rub his jaw and smiled, "When do you think you'll get to come in again after basic training?"

Daryl looked over at her and shrugged, "Far as they've told me I'm shipped out over seas but I don't know about when I'll get leave or not."

Carol sighed and let her chin rest on his shoulder committing the feeling of his solid frame to memory. His hands were gripping her ass holding her steady against his groin and she shifted on him and heard his barely audible intake of breath. She smiled and done it again causing him to growl and his grip to tighten. Looking around them seeing if they were still alone she was satisfied as the ache started building again and she knew he was the only person who could make it go away.

Carol set back and pulled her shirt over her head and leaned back on the bike her arms bracing against the handle bars. Daryl eyed her his hand sliding up her stomach causing the muscles to jerk at the silky smooth roughness. He smiled at her flexed his fingers just below her breast. "Thought you wanted to talk to me Carol?" His hand slid up further cupping her and causing her to bite her lip.

Arching into his hand she rocked her hips against him the best she could from her position. Kicking her feet her boots slipped off her feet and she unsnapped her jeans quickly as his fingers hooks in the material tearing it down her legs. His other arm came around her exposed thighs as he stood up pulling her jeans and panties up her legs. Setting back down on the seat he kept the bike balanced as he pulled her back to his lap.

His hands wasted no time in running over her body relearning every dip and curve that felt it was made just for him. His eyes were intense and the flash of canines she was getting sinking in to his lips was driving her crazy. Just when she thought she was going to lose it she felt his fingers slip along her seam and her breath burst from her chest. His eyes met hers just as his fingers slid into her pushing deep.

Carol spread her legs wider no longer caring for modesty. Daryl smiled at her and his hand slid up the back of her thigh until he was at her knee and push her leg up higher while dragging her more towards him. Her leg came to rest against his shoulder and her breath was escaping her even quick at the change in positions. She jerked and a low moan left her lips as she felt his fingers hook against her stroking her interior walls giving her just what she needed and then more.

Carol kept her eyes open refusing to look away from his blue eyes when her orgasm hit her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and he loomed over her suddenly his chest pressing her down into the bike as his thumb made slow deliberate strokes against her clit. His mouth traced her jaw and down her throat up to her ear. She felt his tongue slide against the shell of her ear as his breath teased her, "Tell me you want more than this..." His lips set just below her ear kissing her before he came back to look at her again, "Tell me."

"I'll always wants more of you Daryl." She smiled up at him her hands holding to his biceps as she came down from the rush and pleasure.

He never once slow his thumb moving against her but his fingers were stilled in her and she chewed her lip looking up at him. Carol lifted her hips into his hand wanting more, needing more. Reaching for his buckle she pulled the leather loose and then the button of his jeans. He set back watching her letting her do as she wanted. He pulled his fingers from her slowly and her mouth fell open watching as he slipped them into his mouth a wicked smile on his lips. His eyes darkened and she felt her insides heat up and turn molten watching the changes in his eyes.

"Switch with me." Her voice was breathless.

He raised an eyebrow but she stood suddenly forcing him to do the same before she was pushing him back over the bike with his back towards the handle bars. Carol jerked his shirt over his head and looked pointedly at his jean clad hips getting a laugh out of him. She licked her lips as he planted his feet lifted his hips and jerked his jeans down far enough for his erection to spring free. She wasted no time in climbing straight on to his lap as his words from their first time together running through her mind. _"I just wanted to see you ride me."_

Carol straddled him over his thighs watching as his hand slid up down his impressive length. She could set and watch him like this all day. There was something completely erotic about watching him like this that had her mouth watering. Sliding further up his thighs she let her hand slide along the muscles around his hips and heard his breathing deepen. Letting her hand grip him at the base his hand fell away and let her take over completely. His eyes were tracking her every movement over him and she felt a surge of power.

Daryl's hips lifted slightly and a deep groan rolled through him his head falling back as she tightened her grip over him. She let her eyes slide up his throat following the curve up to his mouth where his teeth were sinking into his lip. Letting go of him she watched his deep breathing panting breaths as they racked his body and felt herself flood with desire for him. Sweat was slowly traveling down his chest and stomach like liquid sin and she felt her body respond to his calling.

Carol looked up meeting his eyes and smiled shyly despite everything he'd done to her and she had done to him. She knew her face was turning red and she shifted on his spread legs getting a laugh out of him when she looked away. Carol's eyes looked around again hoping no one had shown up while they had been occupied.

Daryl set up his face inches from her own and she looked over at him, "Is this what you want?" His voice was hoarse as his chest kept rising and falling quickly. "If not Carol we can stop right now."

Looking up and meeting his blue eyes she nodded her head, "It is..I just.." Carol looked down and his hand came up cupping the side of her face while his other went to her hips dragging her further up towards his lap. She felt his erection brush her and held in her moan as he settled her over his hips, her own body pinning his erection between them.

"Whats wrong?" The concern in his voice had her meeting his eyes as his thumb rubbed just below her eye.

Shaking her head and pushing her nerves aside she rocked her hips and smiled when his breathing hitched. Repeating her actions she done it again rocking harder into him and got a grunt from him. He gave her a half-smile and she relaxed further as she lined herself up with him. Daryl steadied her hips guiding her as she slid down his length. Hissing out a breath when she was setting in his lap fully. She closed her eyes biting back the sting of tears at how fully she felt. It wasn't pain like the first time but he was still bigger than what she expected and it took her a few minutes to adjust to his size.

Opening her eyes she blew out a breath and rocked her hips experimentally and he groaned slightly. He was leaning back on the handle bars watching her his head ducked just slightly making him look up at her as his breathing deepened even more. His hand slipped between them to where she was so intimately seated on him and she jerked feeling his fingers stroking her. He grinned at her and she relaxed even more feeling her body adjust further with what he was doing.

"Carol you're gonna have to move or do something." He pleaded.

Planting her hands on his chest and lifting herself she started a steady pace that had them both sweating quickly. His feet being planted on the ground was the only thing balancing them as she started to ride him in earnest feeling her body take more of him than before. Her eyes were roaming over every inch of him memorizing everything she could in the bright light of the day.

"Fuck." He growled his hand gripping her hip tighter and dragging her into him harder as he arched up.

Carol leaned forward catching his mouth as more curses fell from them and his arms came around her locking her against his chest. Her body sliding against his as he devoured her mouth had her tightening around him and moaning brokenly. Running her hand up in his hair she jerked his head back exposing his throat and she smiled at her biting his lips seconds before her own descended on his throat. Her orgasm washed through her blood like a heady cocktail and she whimpered against his throat and bit down to silence herself. His thrust sped up momentarily before she felt him stiffen and then groan her name his hands dropping to cup her ass and pull her tighter into him as he pushed into her as deep as he could.

Carol let herself fall limply against his slick chest and just breathed out. Her body felt like she had run a marathon and she was spent. His arms stayed around her through all his and her aftershocks. His lips kept skimming her throat and shoulder never losing contact from her skin while one of his hands rubbed up and down her back. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that and he didn't rush her to move. She reveled in the feel of his solid frame supporting her and cradling her.

The sounds of frogs in the distance and the chirping of crickets had her opening her eyes. "Daryl did you let me fall asleep?"

He snorted and set up more, "Let you?" He shook his head and laughed, "You kind of just knocked the fuck out."

Carol shifted and Daryl lifted her from his lap setting her on her shaky feet. Daryl stood up and she blushed looking at him again still not use to someone seeing her like that or seeing someone like that as well. He shook his head smirking at her and fixed his clothes before stepping over to her. His hand catching her arm helped her balanced as she fixed her clothing.

"Gonna avoid looking at me now?" He goaded.

Carol slapped his stomach but still didn't look at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. He pulled her tighter up against him and lifted her suddenly. She was face to face with him unable to look away. His eyes flashed at her and she chewed her lip.

"If you're gonna avoid looking at me and not speak Carol then sex isn't worth it. I'd rather have you speaking to me with no sex than fucking me senseless and avoiding me." His voice was agitated.

Carol nodded, "I know. It's just hard to get use to someone seeing me like this Daryl." Her voice was soft and his arms tightened around her still not letting her down, "I'm not use to attention or this. Your it for me there has been no one else to even get close."

His mouth was on hers suddenly and he swung her around setting back down on the bike. "Just tell me you don't regret it." He pleaded his face burying in the crook of her neck.

Carol smiled and ran her hands through his hair, "Nope."

The ride back to down was comfortable but she was dreading when they got there. She didn't want to part ways. She wanted to be greedy and keep him all to herself for as long as she could. They had talked some and she made it clear that despite him joining up she wanted to keep in contact with him. This felt to real and to strong to just walk away from. She didn't need the future to tell her what if, she knew without a shadow of a doubt letting him leave without making plans to see him was a mistake. He readily agreed smiling and kissing her again as he set her back on her feet. She felt calmer and more relaxed than ever and yawned against his back tightening her grip on him.

Her eyes took in the town from the back of his bike as he rode through. It seemed surreal seeing it from here and she smiled again. She felt a little loopy and was blaming it on not eating and the physical activity in the heat. She felt his stomach growl against her hands and tugged at his shirt getting him to slow the bike down. He stopped turning his head towards her and she motioned for him to pull over.

Slipping off the bike fatigue hit her and she just wanted to lay down at the moment.

"Oh no." He laughed pulling her along with him. They kept walking and she smiled when he didn't drop her hand but instead pulled her closer to him. The air was getting cooler and she welcomed the heat from his body.

Pushing him into the first restaurant she seen they got a table and set down. His eyes were heated and smoothing over her skin making her entire body beg for him. She shifted and he smiled around his drink as their food was delivered. She heard a familiar laugh but ignored it hoping that her and Daryl could slip out before they claimed his attention. She loved Will and Merle and knew they were going to miss him just as much but like earlier she felt greedy. She wanted as much time with him as she could get and he didn't seem to want to be away from her anyways.

Daryl snatched the bill up before she could get it and stood flipping money down on to the table for a tip. He pulled her up with him and took off towards the front away from the sounds of their family. Daryl was paying when she seen Stacey eyeing her from the front with a smile on her face. Carol grinned at her still holding on to Daryl and flashed her an even brighter smile.

"Where have you all been all day?" Stacey was smiling at her.

Carol shrugged, "Around."

Daryl was quiet and shifted on his feet as she talked to her friend. Stacey hugged her and brought her mouth to her ear whispering, "Should I find somewhere else to stay?"

Carol flushed and hugged her tighter, "Please."

Stacey laughed and nodded stepping back from her, "I'll let your brother and Will know I've seen you Daryl...they were looking for you earlier."

Daryl grinned at her and nodded, "You do that."

"Merle seems to be mad as hell at you and Dean." Stacey raised an eyebrow.

Daryl's smile widened and his eyes looked smug, "He'll live."

Stacey patted his arm and smiled at Carol, "Nice hickey Daryl."

Carol's face flushed and she avoided looking at him as they walked out the door. His chuckle was low and she side eyed him seeing him shaking his head, "Stop." He huffed, "I've known since you done it earlier I aint worried about it."

Carol's hand slipped into his again and she tugged him towards his bike, "Take me home."


End file.
